Mystery Girl
by naner-baner567
Summary: It was a one in a million chance I would ever see her again. And yet my mystery girl who believed we would meet again was right. About fate, I mean. I never thought it would be possible. I lost the bet and she's saved me all over again.
1. Chapter 1

_It was a one in a million chance I would ever see her again. And yet my mystery girl who believed we would meet again was right. About fate, I mean. I never thought it would be possible. I lost the bet and she's saved me all over again._

MAIN SONG: Summer storm- Stuart Roslyn

PROLOGUE

I would like to have said that I stood firm for my younger brother only two years my junior at the time of my mother's death, but when I heard from the doctor that she wasn't going to make it out of the operation my eleven year old mind couldn't process anything. I couldn't process the fact that me and Tristan were going to be motherless and parentless. I couldn't process the fact that our mother wasn't going to tuck us in bed anymore. Really, I couldn't process anything.

Tristan was too young to know either the impact Sally's death would have on us.

I left Tristan to sit in the empty hospital room where they had already cleared the room and called the time of death to walk outside. Nurse said a social worker was going to come for us soon, but I didn't want to talk or have to handle anything right now. My head hurt from all the medical terms being spouted everywhere. I was only eleven for Christ's sakes. And yet, Tristan obviously couldn't handle anything—so I guess, it was me who had to take charge. And the thought of doing so was too overwhelming to think about, especially under the white lab lights lining the pristine hallways of the hospital.

I let out a huff, sitting on the bench outside my mother's room with my head in my hands. Could I ask for something for my head? I _was_ in a hospital after all.

Tears brimmed in my eyes and no matter how hard I tried to keep them away, tears fell down my cheek. This wasn't manly. Not manly at all. I shouldn't be crying like a baby like this.

"Are you alright?" A sweet girlish voice said beside me.

I quickly swiped at my eyes and looked up. Standing there was a girl, maybe my age, maybe younger. Her hand was clutching onto a pole that had rollers on the bottom and an IV bag attached to it, which tubed around to stick in her arm. Another tube ran around her face from ear to ear to help with breathing. The girl had a much too pretty of a face to have her hair shaved.

"I'm fine." I said more rudely than I meant.

"Hm, you don't look fine. My mom says that whenever someone's eyes are red like yours, they're trying to hide whatever pain they're holding inside."

"…She's right."

"So you're not fine, huh." It was spoken as more of a statement rather than a question. She took a seat beside me.

I look over a bit weirdly at the strange pretty girl next to me, "No." I feel very bad talking about my mom's death to someone whose obviously in a whole lot more pain than I am.

"Well, you want in on a little secret?"

I look at her long and hard, "sure."

"Whenever you feel like your world's going to fall apart and feel like you simply want to disappear from the face of the earth, you close your eyes" She does so, squeezing them shut for good measure. "put your hand on your chest" She puts her hand over her heart, "And think about all the good things that you have already in your life," She opens her eyes then and smiles, turning to look at me again— a bright silver filling my vision, "then everything gets just a bit better." She says with a shrug, "I guarantee it works every time."

I can't help but want to do that too—if only to see if it does in fact work. But, my nerves are already a bit more calm simply talking to this girl who I have never met before.

"Go on, you try." She says.

I look a bit with curiosity and a bit with wonder at her as I slowly raise my hand up to my chest. She smiles encouragingly and I close my eyes. I think about Tristan whose still here with me— who will remain even dearer to me since he's all I got now. I think about the stories mom used to tell us right before we went to bed. I think about the ocean and how I want to visit the beach again someday, feel the ocean breeze blow within my hair.

I think about all that and then open my eyes to the girl sitting next to me outside my mother's hospital room—back to the present, though now, the present doesn't seem so bad.

It doesn't feel so overwhelming.

And for the first time since I heard my mother's accident, I smile.

The girl smiles seeing me smile.

"You're a fast learner. It took me a while to get the hang of that trick and I had to use it a lot."

I believed her.

"How much is a lot?"

"Every time they stick a needle in me."

I look sadly at her. She understands a pain far greater than mine perhaps.

"I'm glad you talked to me."

"I'm glad I could help."

"You think I'll see you again sometime?"

The girl slips off the bench as light as a feather and clutches to her IV pole again, "If you believe in fate then who knows."

"Fate?" I give her a weird look as if I've never heard of the word.

She shrugs with a smile, "Yeah, fate. But, really, who knows what'll happen in the future. I might not make it to see you someday."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sick. My parents are both dreading the wait. They don't tell me much but I'm guessing the end for me is coming soon."

"That's horrible." I said, with the frank mind I had.

"It is, but there _are_ worst ways to go. I've made peace with _my_ fate."

"I don't believe in fate."

"Well, that's fine too, I guess."

She was way mature for her age. Way more mature than me, I was sure. I really did wonder about fate. Would I really, truly see this girl again after I left this hospital and got sent to whatever foster home they put me and Tristan in.

Was that possible?

"You want to make a bet on it?"

"On what?" I ask, looking at her curiously.

"On seeing each other again-by fate. I bet we will see each other. You bet we don't, since you don't believe." she smiles with silver bight eyes shining.

"Well, how will we recognize each other? We barely know each other now."

"Hmm." I watched her brain work from underneath her eyes, "Here." She pulled out a beautifully embroidered handkerchief from her pocket. It had a picture of a girl sitting with a book in her hands knitted in the center with quotes of famous classics lining the outside.

"One of a kind."

"What if—"

She shushed me, "No what if's. If by fate we _do_ meet each other again sometime in the future, then that's exactly what will happen."

I smile a bit looking down at the embroidery in my hand, then nod, "I'm in."

She smiles a bright smile, "There are a lot of odds against us seeing each other again. That's what makes this bet so exciting. You might win and we may never see each other again."

"So on my death bed when I've never seen you my entire life—then I win?"

"Mhmm."

"What do I win?"

She pointed to the handkerchief, "It's more valuable than it looks. And it'll be worth a fortune by the time you're on your death bed."

"And if you win?"

"Then you return my handkerchief to me."

It sounded so elementary and simple and yet I liked it.

"Deal." I say, sticking out my hand.

She smiled and took my hand. Her hand was cold but soft and I noticed a small scar on the inside of her wrist that vaguely resembled the shape of an x—where I can imagine several needles and knives went through.

"Deal."

And that was that. I never learned the girl's name or where she came from. I just knew she had silver blue eyes, had a pretty face and was very sick.

She became my mystery girl.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

Don Diablo was playing and everybody in the whole club was either pounding or grinding on each other like animals. It was slick, lights flashing everywhere-music booming so that the ground shook like an earthquake. I had been dragged here by my best friend and my deaf younger brother who got a ton of chicks who really dogged the whole pitiful deaf thing he had going on. I rolled my eyes at the scene of them two being mauled by girls who were almost naked in their clothing, partying like the world was going to end tomorrow.

Don't get me wrong, I loved the club, but Jason and Tristan could get a bit too wild. We were all in college. I was on my way to an internship in the summer. We weren't particularly well off, but our foster parents got me and Tristan through to college and we were so very thankful to them for it. Tristan more than me, since he loved college girls.

This was a club I had never been to before, so it was a new scene for all of us. From what I've seen so far though, it looks like any other club but there are so many more hot chicks hitting the dance floor since an all girl's college is just down the street— _which_ is also probably why Tristan and Jason insisted on coming to this one.

I leave the dance scene and make my way over to the bar, ready to leave already. I have studying to do for tomorrow and I wanted to get home to start on the huge load of essays due. A crowd of girls spotted me and started giggling, several others came over and started to talk with me.

I politely declined all of them and their uniformed pleated skirts and went over to the bar. It was much quieter here and I really could use a drink.

A man in his thirties with a goodnatured smile was wiping down the counter, placing drinks in front of customers wanting alcohol in their system before going out again for round two of dancing. He was so busy he didn't notice me, so I waited a bit, looking back and forth from my phone to my watch. I'm probably the only guy who actually uses his watch.

One or two of the customers sitting further down were drunkenly asking for a girl who worked here, "When's my girl Ace coming in?" One guy hollered.

Huh, I didn't know they had strippers here. Though that is a very odd stripper name.

"She's coming later" The bartender said with a stern face as if to ward them off with his eyes.

I liked this bartender immediately.

"Can I buy you a drink?" A dark brunette took a seat next to me. Her pretty face smiled at me with a line of freckles over her nose and cheeks. With nice olive skin, she was definitely someone I'd hit on.

Jason and Tristan didn't seem to be wanting to go home any time soon. So, I smiled back.

"Can I buy _you_ a drink?"

Her smile widened, "Definitely."

Oh yeah, I had game. A lot of it.

I look up to the bartender who has just slid over his last drink. He nodded over to us and came over, "My shift is over but what can I get you two?"

"Jack and coke." The brunette said.

"Same." I said.

"Coming right up." The bartender said with a grunt as he lifted ice into a bin.

I turned to the prettiness next to me, "This your scene?"

"Most of the time, but tonight, I wasn't really in the dancing mood."

I smile at that, "We have that in common."

She laughs, "You go to Westmont?"

"No, Olympus."

"Cool. You probably can guess where I go."

I took in her blouse and fitting short shorts with strapped heels. Any girl at this club was sure to go to Artemis. "You go to Artemis." She nods, "No uniform?"

"No, unlike everybody else, I prefer looking like myself when I'm outside of class."

I chuckle at that, "I wouldn't mind wearing the uniform if I went to Artemis—hunter pride." I say in mock serious loyalty.

She laughs, "Yeah, you'd fit right in."

I held out my hand. It's decided. I'm going to take her home with me tonight and if I was—then I should get her name.

"I'm Percy."

She takes my hand, "Reyna."

A bunch of whooping of rowdy men down the bar interrupted me from offering another drink to her. Good Lord, they were annoying. I left the party for more quiet, but these guys weren't allowing that to happen. Reyna also looked a bit annoyed as well.

"You want to get out of here?" I called to her above their shouting.

She nods eagerly, "Let's go."

Jason and Tristan were going to have to take the cab. I left the bar with an arm around Reyna. I was going to study tonight, but never mind that when I have a hot girl to hook up with. Call me a jackass like any other guy out there, there was no way I was passing up on this to study.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2

I woke up completely groggy and flipped over onto my other side to see that my bed was empty save for a note written on a sticky note stuck on my side table. I squinted and groaned as I reached over and grabbed the note so that I could read it.

 **Had fun last night. If you're down anytime soon, call me whenever ;)**

 **-R**

There was a lipstick kiss and a phone number at the bottom. I smirked still half awake and stuck the note to my forehead before closing my eyes again. I needed at least thirty minutes to wake up and get out of my bed. Reyna was right though. Last night had been way fun.

I slipped on some sweats and didn't bother with a shirt as I made my way out of my room. Jason and Tristan were already up and they were laughing together about something Jason said. Jason and I signed as we talked whenever we were around Tristan. Trist rarely ever used his voice since he didn't find any meaning in doing so. He did talk every so often if there was a girl he wanted to impress—which was almost every time we went to a bar or club. Trist lost his hearing when he was thirteen and he got really really sick. There are a bunch of medical terms associated with the sickness, but I've never been keen on knowing any of them.

He's been fine living with his deafness ever since high school and girls were no longer full of cooties.

They looked over and Jason hooted, "You scored big last night, my friend. Saw her walking out—looked completely embarrassed when she saw me. She was hot enough that I'll forgive you for ditching us."

 _I want her number,_ Tristan signed to me.

I waved them off, rolling my eyes at the same time, "I needed the distraction from these midterm essays. They're drowning me."

"Oh, yeah. Turner's being a bitch on me for turning that one essay super late." Jason sipped his beer. He was the type to drink every time of day. He tipped his drink to me, "I'm guessing you enjoyed the club last night though. It's like winning the hot chick lottery. I should know since I've met a lot of Thalia's friends."

He grinned widely. Thalia, his sister, went to Artemis.

 _Hot chick lottery,_ Tristan signed in echo of Jason's words with a smug grin on his face.

"You never said there were strippers." I say, crossing my arms over my chest.

"What are you talking about? It wasn't a strip club, Percy." Jason said.

"I heard some guys asking for an Ace. That sounds like a stripper name to me."

 _Oh I've heard about her. She's the bartender everybody falls for whenever they see her,_ Tristan signed.

"Oh, a bartender. That makes more sense." I said, feeling a bit of a dumbass.

 _I still want that girl's number._

 _You're not getting it,_ I signed back then picked a danish from the dessert bowl and made my way out of our shared apartment. I really didn't want to go, but I had class.

* * *

As I sat in class, nodding off a bit as usual, I looked out the window for a bit then pried my eyes to focus on what the professor was saying. I knew he wasn't going to repeat any of this material, so I really needed to pay attention.

I caught the gaze of Rachel's green eyes. I smiled only slightly at her to which she returned.

We broke up two months ago because her rich daddy did not approve of me _at all._ There were still times when I still missed her. She was probably one of the better girlfriends I've had.

I still talked to Rachel from time to time, it was just all awkward and the break up was still pretty new in our heads. I tried to keep a healthy distance.

She was sitting next to Piper who I knew Jason had a huge hulking crush for. Piper winked at me then turned to say something to Rachel.

I turned my attention back to the front, twirling my pen in my hand. When class was over, I stepped out of the class door into the hallways and then got a buzz from my phone. I fished it out of my pocket and looked at the screen.

It was a text from Tristan.

 **Tristan: I may have left my wallet at the club we went last night. I'm in class and can't get out for another hour and I need my student ID for admin. Can you check if it's there for me? Pretty please? You're my favorite brother.**

I purse my lips then roll my eyes.

 **Percy: I'm your only brother, dumbass.**

Which was usually my way of saying, "fine".

 **Tristan: Thanks, big bro. I owe you big. LOVE YOU!**

I laughed and cringed a bit at his loving texts then pocketed my phone again before making my way to the campus parking lots. Was it even open now? If it wasn't then I wasn't going to even bother looking any further.

God, the things I did for my brother's drunk off ass. Losing his wallet. How hard did he dance?

I turned down the street where the club was on, past the Artemis campus. Someone probably stole it and he just didn't hear them steal it out of his jacket pocket. I was worrying again.

I got out of the car and saw that they weren't open. But, now. Being the worried, overly protective brother I was. I just had to try harder for him. Sometimes, it was way too tiring being his brother.

Walking up to the club's entrance, I saw that the door was slightly ajar. I pushed it and stepped inside the dim lighted club. It looked way different without all the lights flashing everywhere and music blasting ears off. The chairs in the bar area were still set upside down on top of the tables. It was as empty as I imagined coming in here during non business hours.

"Anyone here?" I called a bit stupidly. My voice echoed off the walls. This place seemed so crowded and small—now it was just a huge empty building.

I made my way over to the bar. They probably kept lost and found stuff here right?

"Excuse me, is anyone here?" I tapped my fingers on the bar counter, "..Huh."

I then noticed that the door was open to the back room behind the bar. A bit curious, to be honest, I made my way slowly around the bar. The worst that could happen was that I get kicked out, so I walked through the back door where only employees probably were allowed and looked around. It smelled not of alcohol, surprisingly, but a bit of a floral fragrance- jasmine?  
I was standing in a small room that looked to be where the bartenders got extra stock and beer, but it also looked like a nice lounge area. There was a small fridge by the wall and a door to a washroom right next to that. It was a cozy little room overall. I was about to step a bit farther into the room, but caught myself from tripping over a pair of feet.

I caught a hold of my breath and froze. There was a mattress to my right slid right against the wall all snug in the corner. But it was the human living and breathing body on the mattress that made my breath hitch and my heart to do a million lurches - because lying there all sprawled out on the mattress was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

The feet I almost tripped over were connected to the most alluring legs I've ever had the privilege of seeing. I didn't really pay much attention to a girl's legs, but this girl had an amazing pair of legs and they were bare. My eyes traveled up the girl's golden tanned legs to the soft cotton shorts and the hem of her tank top that showed just enough skin for me to realize I wanted immediately to pull the tank top up further and run my hands over the delicious looking skin of her toned stomach and _waist._ I tried to be respectful and not a complete pervert by skipping quickly over her chest. My eyes continued their journey along the delicate curve of her collar bone and up that slender neck to the most carefully formed face I've ever seen in my life. From her lush, parted lips that made me tight in my jeans and the lovely curve of her nose and cheek. Her soft hair looked to be a mix of blonde and brown tones as if it couldn't make up it's mind between the two tones.

I mean - she was _gorgeous_ —

… and she was sleeping.

My brow quirked up after my initial awe at the beauty of this girl lying asleep like some sleeping beauty waiting for her prince charming. What was this beautiful girl doing sleeping in a room like this? It was just two things that didn't match at all.

I saw a small crease form between her brow. What was she dreaming about—I wondered.

I didn't think about what I was doing at all. I simply leaned over and reached out slowly, lightly brushing my fingers over that crease. To my surprise, her lids fluttered open giving me a full _arresting_ shot of the nerves with the gaze of two silver blue eyes that looked straight into mine for who knows how long.

I was mesmerized—entranced, completely taken I couldn't move or think to say anything.

What was I here for again? There was something vaguely familiar about her eyes I couldn't put my finger on.

I almost felt like she was being taken by my eyes too, but suddenly I saw her eyes narrow and realization course through her—and before I knew it, I was flipped, kneed in the chest and locked against the mattress— knocking the flipping air right out of me. I groaned and had both my arms nailed to the mattress by her knees. Shit, she had a bloody knife to my throat.

"Who the hell are you?" Her breathtakingly beautiful face was contorted with confusion and irritation—making her more real now that she was awake and somehow making her look even more desirable—if that was even possible. Match that with the silky wonderfulness of her God sexy voice and you got a f**king goddess.

"I was looking for a wallet my brother left here the other night and I was looking to see if anyone was here. Nobody answered when I called." I said with a pained voice, because—I was in pain.

The switch knife in her hand lessened it's pressure on my neck and the irritation disappeared from her face. Obviously not a waking up person— just like me.

"I swear I wasn't here for anything else." I continued.

She glared a bit longer at me, before her eyes softened eventually.

"Sorry, you caught me by surprise." She lifted her knees from the bracing, painful pressure on my arms and sat back on my stomach, which I wasn't so bothered by. Her fingers expertly flipped the switchblade back into it's original position and flung it lightly onto the mattress next to us. The gorgeous girl then got off me to my silent disappointment. I liked having this stranger straddle my torso way too much. The warmth of her body had been delicious—plus she smelled all feminine and nice. I had an irrepressible urge to flip her over onto her back and lock her under me back on the bed.

Her eyes took their time to check me out from head to toe in a more wary manner than I had done her a few moments before. She crossed her arms over her chest, making me immediately avert my gaze to the ground, "Don't you know better to not wake a girl up when there's no one else around?"

I held up my hand in surrender, "Very sorry. It won't happen again. I just really need to find this wallet."

She let out a huff and weirdly I had a strange urge to go over and take in all the breaths that came from those godsend lips.

"Here, follow me. We keep the lost and found stuff in the front." She said while pulling her hair up in a messy bun. I tried not to want to completely devour the nape of her neck that was now naked for my visual pleasure. It should seriously be illegal for this girl to be walking around showing so much skin in a skimpy tank top and shorts.

"You bartend?" I asked.

"Yup. Great tips."

I bet.

"Do you usually sleep where you work?"

She turns to me as I follow her behind the bar counter, "Do you usually wake strangers up by invading their privacy?" she said back, lifting up a box from one of the shelves below.

"Forget I asked."

A very slight lift of her lip showed me a preview of what her smile would look like, "Everything we find lying about we usually put in here. Either that or it's still around this place and we haven't seen it yet."

"Thanks."

"Mhmm." She then leaves me to move about to sweep the floor and organize things. I'm really more interested in watching this beauty then looking through this pile of junk for Tristan's stupid wallet.

I halfheartedly looked through the stuff and didn't find any dead pool decorated wallet anywhere. I placed all the junk back into the box and placed it back where she pulled it out from. I then walked around the bar counter and went over to where she was putting down the chairs.

"Couldn't find it. You need help?"

Her silver eyes looking up at me make my heart lurch in my chest again, "Um, no. It's fine."

"I'll help. It's the least I can do after ruining your nap."

She looks me a bit curiously but lets me help her put down the chairs.

"You go to Artemis?" I ask after a weird awkward few moments.

"No, I don't think I could stand only being surrounded by girls."

I make an amused face at that, "Definitely not gay then."

She gives me a slightly exasperated expression, "It's not that. It'll just get exhausting. I hear the professors urge the students to celibacy."

I did hear about that. Though, I'm pretty sure the Artemis girls I know are definitely not celibate.

"So, not in school."

"Nope, I'm just working, paying my expenses for myself."

"That's cool. You can't be older than me though."

She sets the last chair on the ground and looks up to meet my eyes, as if judging whether she should share this piece of information to a stranger, "I'm twenty two."

"Twenty three." I say with a smile, "You have a name?"

She leans over the table making my eyes widen as her floral scent fills my senses, "And exactly what would having my name do for you?"

Trying to keep my eyes up from the visual temptation that her leaning forward brought about, I shrug, still a bit intimidated by this beautiful human being, "A word to put to a face. Isn't that what a name does?" I say a bit sarcastically.

For the first time, she smiles the most heart-wrenchingly gorgeous smile and it's the most beautiful f*king thing I've ever seen. There are the prettiest dimples in her cheeks when she smiles and it's the most rewarding feeling ever that I caused it.

She leans back and leans on the broom she used to sweep the floors, "People call me Ace."

So, _she_ was Ace, the hot bartender everyone got a infatuating crush on from simply looking at. I would hardly describe her as _just_ hot though.

"Ace." I said more to myself then anything, "Is that your real name?"

She looked long into my eyes for a moment, then responded with a deliberate "no".

"I'm guessing your not going to tell someone you just met your real name."

Her silver eyes twinkled in the dim lighting of the club, "No, sorry. I don't tell anyone."

"Fine then, I'm Larry."

She broke into a smile that took my breath away, "You hardly look like a Larry."

"Then who do I look like?" I said with a smile that probably showed how idiotically intrigued I was by her.

She looked to the ceiling, the gears working in her head visible as she thought, "If you're going with the L's. You look more of a Logan."

"Logan?"

"Or Luke. That's the name of my boss."

I shook my head with a smile, "My name starts with another letter. But since you're not giving your name, I won't give mine." I felt almost like a two year old saying that.

Her brows quirked up, "Fine with me." she said in an amused voice. Ace turned back to wiping the tables.

Screw it. Who knows when I'll see her again.

"If I come back during _actual_ business hours, do you think I'll have more of a chance to getting your real name?"

"No. But you can try."

I laugh a bit at that, "Oh man. Hard to get,"

A smile rises on her lips at that.

"Will I get a chance in general?"

She looks up at me, "What do you mean?"

"With you."

I'm sure she gets hit on every second of the day, but my words stun her for a second. Her silver eyes widen a bit, "Depends"

"Depends on what?"

"On how much I'll like you when you come during _actual_ business hours."

I smile brightly at that. I sketch a low bow making her look at me in amused interest, "I won't bother you any longer then—Ace" I say, looking up to gaze into her eyes one last time before making my way to the club door entrance.

The city air slaps me in the face as I closed the door shut behind me. I breathed in and out for a few more seconds, unbelieving a bit at the realness of the girl I just met in there. I half wanted to go back inside and see if the beauty was actually there and not a figment of my imagination—though I knew nothing that amazing could be made up by my meager thoughts.

"Woah." I let out a breath and made my way to my car.

I didn't find his wallet.

And I was definitely not very worried by that fact at the moment.

She was so amazing. I wanted desperately to know everything about her. She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen and most of all she was full of—

mystery.

Which made that much more interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 3

Big surprise. I dreamt about her that night. One of very many fantasies to follow I imagine.

I woke up to a very loud chatter outside my room. With an inward groan, I flipped over onto my stomach, burying my face into my pillow so that I could somehow return to dreamland where _she_ was.

I groaned even more when I was very much awake. Seriously, where was sleep when you needed it. I finally got myself to fall out of bed and slip on some pajama pants with nothing else like I usually do at home. I then went out to see a group of people in the kitchen. Tristan had his arm around a tall blonde bimbo and Jason was there as well trying to do his best to appear impressive to Piper who was laughing at his antics.

Rachel looked up just as I came out of the room and shot me a smile, her eyes slightly grazing over my shirtless chest before returning to her coffee.

"Hang on, I'll go put on a shirt." I said, going back into my room. I came back out and piled my plate with the sausages, pancakes and scrambled eggs on the stove. Someone also had brought a pan of moist banana bread and danishes.  
 _God bless._

I dug in right away, sort of happy for the joyful chatter around me. I liked that we always had people hanging around here. It was very rare that it was silent when I woke up. But, as much as I loved the company, all my thoughts were on recalling my very lovely dream- so I wasn't really in the talking mood. Even Tristan was more in a talking mood than me.

Rachel shot me glances every so often which made me obligated to start conversations and such. I finished breakfast quickly and went back into my room to get ready for the day. I was slipping off my shirt and throwing it on the bed when I felt two familiar arms wrap around my waist, hugging me from behind.

"I miss you, Percy." Rachel said, face buried against my back. I turn in her arms and put a bit of a distance between us, my hands on her shoulders.

"Rachel—"

"I want to see you more. If only as friends. I hate being so awkward and weird with you."

I smile, "I'm okay with that as long as I won't get suckerpunched by your dad again."

She cringed a bit at that, her freckled nose scrunching a bit, "Oh don't remind me. Friends, then?"

"Yeah, of course."

She smiles wide, "Great."

Rachel obviously still cared very much for me. I just felt bad that I didn't feel as much as she did. My mind and thoughts were overwhelmed by someone else. I couldn't think about much else and because of that- I felt bad, guilty even-

"Coffee sometime this week?"

"Sure."

"Great. I'll text you."

I nodded, "Sounds good."

She gave me one more hug then left me to change. I pulled on a plain white shirt and made up my mind that I had to see Ace again soon.

* * *

After classes I made my way over again. Since classes ended late today, the club was sure to be open right now. Tristan wanted to come with, but I reminded him of the piles of late work he needed to work on and he begrudgingly stayed home.

Jason had a dinner with his family tonight so he wasn't going to be coming either.

I got out of the car and went up to the growing line of people in front of the club entrance. The bouncer nodded me in and I made my way through the open doors. It was too early for the dance floor to be super crowded yet, but it was definitely getting there. Some remix of GDFR was pounding through the speakers and floor. I immediately turned to look over towards the bar. I saw the guy in his thirties tending the bar and felt a pang of disappointment flood me. But right when I turned to leave, her beautiful radiant self stepped out from the back room, pulling her hair up out of her face.

I felt an electrifying jolt in my chest on seeing her again. She was something to behold new every single time I saw her.

I watched— trying not to be creepy— as she caught the focus of all the customers sitting at the bar like a tidal wave. She was, of course, oblivious to their staring, though I don't know how that's possible seeing how blatant those bastards were being. And yet, she seemed to feel _my_ eyes staring blatantly at her from across the room. Her eyes lifted up and met with mine with the attraction of two magnets snapping together. My eyes widened a bit at the impact of the silver in her eyes that I could see even from here.

With a grin that I tried not to make too idiotic, I gave her a single wave which earned me a small lift of her mouth that barely passed for a smile. Those seemed to be rather rare on her face. Like she wanted to open up fully and grant me a real smile, but was restraining herself-from what? I don't know.

A manicured hand roamed up my arm and I glanced down to see a leggy auburn haired vixen who wanted me to come to the dance floor with her.

I barely looked at the vixen for a millisecond before turning my eyes back to where Ace was wiping down the counter and making a drink for someone.

"Sorry," I vaguely said before pulling away from the lady's grasp and making my way over to the bar. I sat right in front of where she was slipping ice into a glass and sliding it over to a man to my left.

"So, do you like me any better now?" I ask her as if I never left, leaning a bit forward over my crossed arms on the bar. She gives me an amused, smug look with a single glance of her eyes. She then leans forward as well, making me back a bit away from the intensity of her gaze and the closeness of her beautiful face to mine.

"What can I get you?" She says in that voice I only dreamt about last night—now becoming more amazingly real than ever in my ears.

"An Old fashioned."

She nodded then turned to make my drink.

"You didn't answer my question."

She shaved ice into a perfect sphere and plopped it into a glass before pouring on the liquids, "Ask me again when you leave."

I laughed a bit at that, "You don't like me right now?" I mock gasped and clasped my chest as if stabbed, "to the heart."

Her glance up to me was flirtatious and feminine at the same time and it made my pulse speed up. She set my drink on a napkin in front of me, "Do you always ask people if they like you or not?"

"No, only to girls." I say, taking a sip. _Only to you._

Her eyes were still on me, but they were more analytical and curious then flirtatious now.

"So, you're flirting with me."

"Mhmm." I mumble while crunching on ice cubes.

She didn't seem like a very open person so her next words surprise me, "Hm, I don't know how to flirt."

I almost choke on my drink, then look up at her and see that she's being completely serious. I set my glass down on the napkin again and run my fingers through my hair once, "It's fine. You don't need to know how to flirt."

She tipped her head to the side, "Why not?"

"You already attract without even saying anything, Ace."

"Why, thanks, _Larry._ I didn't know I had that skill."

I laugh at that, "Your welcome."

She then turned to tend to a girl who just came to sit two seats away. The poor girl looked more than awestruck because of Ace. Guys and girls alike. Good Lord. How did God allow such a goddess to be created? It really wasn't fair to the rest of us common people.

"So" I said, tapping my fingers lightly on the bar, "When do you get off?" I asked her as she was making two more drinks.

"When the club closes."

"Then you go home?"

"No I stay here." Ace said, looking up.

"You stay here?" I rested my chin on my palm as if she was telling me the most engrossing story I've ever heard.

"Yup." She didn't seem like she wanted to say anymore. I then realized the purpose of the mattress and the washroom in the backroom. She lived here. No, she _lives_ here.

"Is it comfortable?"

"Yeah, I guess it is."

I was still trying to recover from my surprise. She didn't seem like the type of girl at all to be living in a small back room closet.

The other bartender came over to where Ace was, "Is this guy bothering you, Ace?"

She shook her head, then shot me a small smile that made my chest flutter. I saw the guy bartender give me a calculating look. Well look who was being all protective? He was too old to be involved with her. I got a more brother vibe coming off him—a vibe I knew too well myself— though he was definitely not pretty enough to be seen as being biologically related to the beauty in front of me.

But who knew really?

"I'm Luke." The guy said, "I think I saw you before—yesterday?"

"Yeah, I came last night."

"Cool, How do you know Ace here?"

Ace answered for me, "Luke we just met."

Luke nodded curtly then said, "Good to meet you, uh—"

"Percy." I said to him, though my eyes were on Ace and her brow quirked up at my real name. A slightly bigger smile appeared on her lips, making my gaze go there like a missile.

When Luke went off to tend some of the customers who just came over, I leaned over the counter, "Did you not want Luke to know about me meeting you yesterday?"

"Sorry about that, if he finds out I forgot to lock the front doors yesterday, he'll flip."

"Ah, I see. Is he related to you? He seems awfully protective."

"He's like that with all the girls who work here. Luke has a younger sister he's very protective of."

"I can relate."

"You have a younger sister?"

"No, younger brother."

She nods, "I wish I had siblings."

"No you don't."

She broke into a dimpled smile that ruled over all the past smiles she gave before.

"Did you want a refill—Percy?" She asked, her eyes staring into mine just as she said my name. Good Lord.

"Sure." I slid my drink over to her for her to refill. I didn't really want one, but I wanted an excuse to watch her work.

Ace placed my glass again in front of me. Her beauty was something that struck to the core every single time.

"Would you perhaps want to go on a date with me?"

"Hm, I don't really like going on dates." She said, leaning against her forearms against the counter-an oddly sexy gesture.

"Maybe I can change your mind?" I raised my brows in question.

She smiled, "How."

"We don't even have to go anywhere."

Her lush lips pursed together, "So, you're going to take me out on a date—while I'm working?"

"I prefer non business hours."

There was laughter in her eyes.

I smiled and leaned forward, "Is that a yes?"

Her silver eyes looked straight into mine, a remnant of a smile on her lips, "Bring food."

A grin ripped across my face, "I'll bring a feast."

—

The club didn't open on Tuesdays, so I went over then after my classes. I found her awake, enjoying a glass while sitting behind the bar. She looked to be drawing something or another. She looked up and smiled making my heart pulse like a maniac.

"Hey stranger."

I lifted a bag of takeout chicken, "I bring food."

"You're a god."

I grin and set the takeout on the counter then take a seat in front of her, which was becoming my favorite spot.

"You're a goddess."

A smirk rose on her lips as she looked into the bag I brought and took out the bucket of fried chicken. I turned my eyes to the napkin that she'd just drawn on. It was a delicately drawn representation of the new york skyline.

"Wow, this is amazing. You're an artist?"

She shakes her head, "It's more of a hobby than anything."

"Are you kidding?"

"No."

"You should draw."

Her hair fell down one shoulder as she tilted her head at me in a way that made me flustered almost, "Stay just like that."

"Like what?"

"Stay still." She flipped out a pen and started drawing on a napkin. Looking back and forth between me and the napkin. I didn't dare move, liking the way her eyes passed over my face as she drew my face.

Ace smiled after finishing then turned the napkin around so that I could see. I looked down and saw a very well rendered version of my profile—handsome no doubt, like it could be on the front of a coin. A grin spread across my face as I lifted the napkin up to look at it more closely, "I'm keeping this forever."

She laughed then took out a drumstick to eat. It was hot watching her bite off the meat off the bone. She then made drinks for both of us.

"I have to say. I'm impressed with your date planning skills."

"Thanks." I smiled in mock smugness, "Compared to the other guys you've dated—I'm way up there, aren't I."

"Definitely." She said with a nod.

I laughed, "Do you go on many dates?"

"No, not really. I usually just stay inside my little hub cave back there."

"You don't go out?"

"Not usually."

"Well, we have to change _that_ at least." I picked up our drinks and the fried chicken bucket, then looked up at the ceiling, "You guys have a roof?"

She smiled and led the way over to a door that led to some stairs. I tried not to look at her ass too much as I followed her up. I had the urge to tug her down by the waist and take her against the stairs. Why my guy mind was acting up so much, I didn't know.  
We went all the way up and got out onto the roof. It was an open, small space perfect for a get away area. The view was amazing up here.

There was no railing-only a ledge that extended farther down. I let my legs dangle over the roof edge and set the bucket and our drinks next to us. Ace took a seat next to me— city breeze flowing through her bronzish hair. I lifted a hand and brushed her soft hair away from her face for her. She looked at me at my touch—her silver blue entrancing eyes piercing mine, studying my face as she had done when she had been drawing it moments before. I felt a flush rising up my face. I never blushed because of a girl before.

I cleared my throat and looked away to watch the skyline again, "I imagine you come up here often."

"Yeah, I do."

I turned my eyes over to her and saw that she was still watching me, "What?"

She shook her head, "It's nothing."

I could tell she was thinking hard on something, so I took the moment to pick out another piece of chicken and offer it to her. She broke into a slight smile and took the drumstick from me. The shadows of the night lights on her face made her dimples deepen in her cheeks and illuminated her face in a radiant glow that made her look like an angel come to wreak destruction on the city below.

Seriously, I wouldn't be surprised if she sprouted wings from her back.

"Where are you from?"

"Like my hometown?"

"Yeah."

Her eyes fell to her hands in her lap, "I— can't tell you."

"Just like you can't tell me your real name?"

She took in a deep breath, "Yes. Sorry, I can't tell you the reason either."

Ace pushed people away when they got too close. That's why she was such a closed off person. Or so she seemed on the outside. Something about her though told me she wasn't always like this. Was there someone she was running away from? Her past?

I desperately wanted to know everything, but there was no way to know when she was so closed off about everything. It was a miracle she even let me be around her like this. So mysterious, this girl who I've only just met.

"Is there anything you _can_ tell me?"

She leaned back on her hands, leaning her head back to look up at the night sky—at the stars even closer within reach, "Hmm, there's one thing," She lifted up a piece of her hair up, "This isn't my real hair color." she said with deep silver eyes, flirtatious and serious at the same time.

All sorts of different hair colors raced through my brain—red head? Brunette? Her bronze two toned hair fit her extremely well—I couldn't imagine any other color on her.

"What is it then?"

"Can't tell you that."

I let out a frustrated grunt to which she smiled a bit apologetically—which made me a wee bit better, "Now, I'm going to be wondering like crazy what your real hair color is—thanks a lot."

"Sorry, it's best you don't know anything at all."

"Well then, how the hell am I supposed to get to know you better?"

"You don't."

"We're on a date, Ace. And if you didn't know before, that's what you do on a date— get to know each other."

She turned to look at me away from the sky, "Percy, I can't tell you a lot of things." That's the second time she's said my name and it's even more blissful hearing it from her lips than the first time, "Just know that I can't for reasons that I can't say either. If you can't stand that then I won't blame you if you don't want anything more to do with me."

I placed a hand over hers and she looked down at our hands touching, "Believe me, Ace, I want everything to do with you."

Her eyes widened a bit at that and a slight, attractive blush rose in her cheeks. I smiled. And eventually a feminine smile rose on her lips—a real, lovely one that filled my chest with all sorts of feelings.

She lifted her left hand up to brush a strand of hair away from her face and my eyes went to a very faint pale looking scar on the inside of her wrist. I only got a glimpse before she put her hand back down.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 4

After we left the rooftop, I escorted her downstairs. I walked her to the doorway of the backroom and stopped just outside the room like I would ushering a girl back home after a lovely date. I braced my arms against the doorframe and smiled down at her and she looked up with that loving amusement playing in her eyes.

"Did you have a good time tonight?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Good. So, do I have a chance on a second date? Preferably outside of this general area."

She laughed lightly at that, "I'd like that."

"Really? No take backs."

She laughed more at that, making me grin.

I gazed into her eyes a bit longer, wondering what to do next. I really needed to plan these things out didn't I. God, I probably looked like an idiot right now, standing here—not knowing anything better to say.

And my idiocy was probably written all over my face. Why was I so jittery nervous around her. Jittery nervous in a good way, don't get me wrong. But— do I kiss her now? Do I just go in for it? I don't know. I've never dated someone like Ace before. I barely know anything about her—so how do I know if a kiss will be appropriate.

I was driving myself crazy!

A curious yet knowing smile rose on her lips, lighting her face up.

Two warm, pleasantly welcome hands then came around my face then and I felt a soft pressure against my lips. My body froze and all my nerves electrified on end. My heart probably stopped too. The kiss was chaste and over before I could even register the bliss of it. Probably since I was frozen and buzzed all over.

Her brow furrowed a bit and the smile on her lips turned into a purse as her eyes scanned my face. Her face was so close, I couldn't move or think clearly—her scent, her mouth, her everything was intoxicating. The pressure of her hands became serious as her eyes filled with concern, "Percy, breathe."

I did.

She let out a relieved huff, "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Completely fine." I say in a very unattractive high pitch.

"Are you sure?"

I nod, then smile down at her, "You just took me by surprise is all."

Her hands left my face and I immediately missed the feel—but at least I wasn't acting like a complete frozen idiot now.

Her expression became a bit confused but there was a mix of amusement and remaining concern in her eyes. More amusement now then a few moments ago.

"You want to stay a bit longer? Hang out a bit." She gestured inside with a slight jerk of her head.

I was sure that was _not_ going to be wise. _Inside_ was where she slept and lived. I've been there before. But if I went there now—things were not going to be just hanging out. I was sure of that. I was also positive I needed an Ace immunity shot or something before being within two feet of her again.

"I actually think I'll go. I have a lot of work piled up back in my dorms."

She smiled understandingly and nodded, "Yeah, I guess that would be the best."

I watched as her deep silver eyes avoided my gaze. I could tell she was a bit disappointed that I was leaving. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face, wide as ever. That was a definite confidence boost.

The feminine purse of her lips drew me closer and I kept one arm braced against the door frame and my other hand gripping the other side of the door, more out of fear of what would happen if I dared touch her than the support the door frame provided. She looked up at the last second, eyes widened as I pressed my lips lightly against hers—catching her sweet breath away from her.

And the moment my lips met hers, I realized what an idiot I was to think that I could handle this a second time. I carmelized from the feel of her lush lips against mine. She seemed as stunned as I was, but only for a moment before—God help me— she moved her lips to take in my lower lip and kissed me back. My grip tightened on the door frame so hard my knuckles whitened.

That was the hottest thing a girl has ever done to me and she only just kissed me.

She moved her lips again, so light and still so innocent against mine, but I almost lost it when her hands came around my neck to thread themselves in my hair—giving me the upmost high.

I don't know how I did it, but I pulled away. If I was going to go any further, I needed to know something.

"Just your name. That's all I need." My eyes stayed on her lips then looked up to meet her deep silver eyes that now shined a hue of blue in the moonlight that was coming from the nearby window.

A crease formed in the middle of her furrowed brow as she looked completely conflicted. I knew she wanted to tell me—she just didn't trust me enough to tell. That was understandable, yet also a bit disappointing at the same time.

"I'm sorry." She said under her breath.

I wanted to be pressed close to her and her lovely heaven blessed lips, but I wouldn't cross this line. She was too valuable to simply take without having the well honored trust between us. She deserved more than that— I deserved more than that.

I stepped further back and gave her a reassuring smile, "I'll be back for that second date."

She looked up at me through her lashes, a smile of her own reaching her lips, "You know where to find me." She said.

Everything in my body screamed to take her in my arms and indulge myself in everything Ace.

But, somehow I made my feet take me back across the club and out the front door.

* * *

"Are you okay, Percy?"

"Huh?" I blinked out of my thoughts and looked up to Rachel looking a bit concerned at me from across the table. She was strumming her fingers on the desktop, "Sorry, where were we?"

She tapped her pen where we left off, "Quantum physics"

I groaned and let my forehead drop down to hit the pages of my open textbook.

"Come on, Percy, you have to get this straight or else you won't be able to do any of your homework."

I lifted my head and forced myself to not think of those silver blue eyes for one moment to look at my textbook questions.

Rachel was helping me study for the physics exam I had coming up soon and I just couldn't get myself to stop thinking about Ace.

I flipped my pen and tried to concentrate as Rachel began explaining physic concepts to me again. Rachel noticed my unenthusiasm and stopped short, glaring me a bit in the eye like she used to when I was daydreaming.

"Percy." She said, the glare still in her eyes.

I let out a tired breath, "Can we just go get coffee or something? It's way too early for quantum physics."

She looked down at her phone to see the time, "That sounds good right about now actually."

I smiled gratefully and led her out of the campus library to go outside. We made our way over to the coffee shop down the campus street. There were a group of Hunters from Artemis in their plaid skirts and uniforms which brought all the perverted uncles coming their way. Rachel knew a good number of Artemis girls. We got our espressos and took a seat at a nearby table.

I was about to ask Rachel about a reschedule to the studying she was helping me with when I saw the apparent leader of the group of Artemis girls come into the cafe. Her hair was black and wind swept as she walked in, glass door closing behind her and her posse of Hunters waiting outside for her. The uniform she was wearing was customized to her tom boyish, yet cool badass style with the leather jacket that went over her customary white top and blue plaid skirt. Her neck tie was worn loose and she wore skull earrings that were only a trace of her gothic style in the past. She had ditched the black lipstick and death to barbie shirt after high school for the Hunter uniform, but that did little to dampen her devil suave spirits.

A class distinguishing bandana was wrapped around her arm to signify her leadership status apart from her peers, though it wasn't really needed. Clearly, she leaded those girls. She was very pretty in a cool, don't mess with her sort of way. And I knew her as the devil queen Thalia Grace, none other than Jason's sister. They bore no resemblance whatsoever.

Rachel called her over with a smile. Thalia smiled back and came over to where we were sitting. She gave Rachel a hug then turned to look at me, "Hey, Kelp face. I haven't seen you in a while."

I frowned exaggeratedly at the nickname. I'd hated it ever since I got seaweed in my mouth from dunking my head in the ocean when we were younger and she'd thought it the most funniest thing in the world.

"Thalia." I said in greeting. She smirked and pulled her hair up away from her face into a messy bun at the top of her head.

Rachel stood up from her chair and touched Thalia's shoulder, "I'll get you coffee."

"Thanks, hon." Thalia said as she lifted her feet up to rest on the table in front of me.

I made a disgusted expression, "Thals, I'd rather like it if I didn't have to smell your stinking feet with my drink."

"Oh, just deal with it, you big baby. I've been going on runs all morning."

Runs were a thing Hunters at Artemis did. It was how they all were super fit. They ran miles and miles every morning for their drills.

I grumbled inwardly, turning my nose away from her feet as Rachel came with a cup of coffee for Thalia.

The two girls jumped into conversation, catching up most likely. I felt like a complete third wheel but didn't mind as I was left to my thoughts. Thoughts that were centered around the remembrance of a kiss which effectively brought me into the daydreaming world again.

Thalia's voice interrupted my thoughts, "Kelp face, you thinking about your last hook up?"

It was very much Thalia to be so straightforward. I ran my fingers through my hair and shot Thalia a weirded out glare. Rachel's face had a bit of a blush on it.

"You have been a bit out of it, today. You okay, Percy?" Rachel asked.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sick?" Rachel asked.

"No, he has a girl he's thinking about— I know that face." Thalia said with a smug grin.

I gave her a loaded look, "I don't. I'm just a bit tired."

"Yeah, mhmm." Thalia said with suspecting amusement.

I could see the uncomfortable hurt in Rachel's eyes as much as she wanted to not show it. It was clear, I was thinking about another girl.

And I was allowed to- now that we weren't together. But, there was the sadness that was there and I felt guilty I couldn't do anything about it.

Thalia thankfully changed the subject, "My baby brother not causing too much trouble?"

"Jason's Jason. As always." I said with a smile.

"I sort of miss him, but I'm sure that will change the instant I see him today."

Rachel laughed at that.

I smiled understandingly. Here's the thing with the Graces. The Grace family was of very high class. Jason and Thalia were brought up in protected trust funds and fancy brunches where you had to mingle with the pompous crowd of elite stuck ups. Thalia went against her father's wishes of marrying rich and admitted herself as a Hunter in Artemis. She separated herself from the rich life and started living on her own—for herself, which was something I admired about Thalia. Zeus cut her off and now she rarely saw Jason. Jason who now is the next heir to the Grace fortune and also loves dallying with girlies in his very empty spare time—and who was also my best friend.

I wasn't very well off, so Zeus didn't think I was an appropriate friend for Jason—and yet, I saw the bastard every day.

"I'm sure he's missed you as well."

* * *

Rachel left for class a while after so it was just me and Thalia who went over to my place. We were waiting for Jason to come over to my dorms. Thalia was sitting at the bar counter as I called for pizza. She was staring at me intently the whole time and when I hung up the phone she started speaking her mind—now that Rachel wasn't here most likely.

"I was right about a girl, right, Percy?" Thalia said with pursed knowing lips and electric interrogating eyes.

"Yeah."

She looked a bit surprised at getting a straight answer, "Seriously?"

"Mhm." I said a bit nonchalantly.

"Does Rachel know about her?"

"I've only been on one date with the girl. That's it."

Thalia gave me a smile, "This is good you know. Rachel's been on several dates and you've been on a slump ever since."

"Thanks." I drawled sarcastically.

"Is she cute?"

I practically choke at that, breaking into an amused smile, " _Oh_ yeah."

Thalia was even more intrigued, "Well, how'd you meet her?"

And here came the hundred questions. Thalia eventually found out everything about my romantic life. It was inevitable and also something she shared in common with her playboy brother.

"At the club where she works."  
"She works at a club? Wow."  
"Thalia—"  
"What does she do?"

I glare at her a bit then grumpily answer, "She bartends."

"Wow"  
"What?"  
"You're dating a hot bartender?"  
"What of it?"  
"It's just. you're a Rachel kind of guy. Not a bartending chick kind of guy."

I look at her weirdly, "What does that even mean?"  
"Bartenders get hit on a ton. They're not girlfriend material. And you're definitely a relationship guy."  
"Is that a compliment?"

"I guess."

I rolled my eyes just as Jason walked in, "Yo what's up my—" He stopped seeing Thalia there, "Sis!"

A smirk rose up on my face as Jason jumped on Thalia as she tried to keep him at a distance with a disgusted look on her face.

Thalia took a bunch of Jason's hair in her hand, as she kept him at bay, "Yup, don't miss you anymore."

I laughed as Jason gave her his pout then turned to me.

"Percy, I was actually going to throw a party tonight." His eyes became puppy dog, "Can we pretty please use your place?"

"I'm guessing Tristan offered." I said all knowingly. Thalia smirked, apology for her brother in her eyes. She didn't know Jason did this all the time though-and I let him, cuz I was such a good friend.

"Fine. Everyone out by twelve though." I felt like a dad, setting his son's curfew.

Jason was too excited to argue against the time limit. He immediately picked his phone and started dialing up all the people he knew.

Thalia turned to me and leaned in as if to tell me a secret, "You should bring your hot bartending friend, so we can all meet her."

"Uh, I don't know about that."

"You going to horde her all to yourself?" she gave me a scrutinizing glare.

"Hey, you don't even know her."

"I _will_ get to if you bring her here tonight. Come on, it'll be fun."

"She doesn't seem like a party person."

"Percy, she works at a club."

"Yeah, but."

"Bring her" She said as if she was going to strangle me otherwise.

I let out a breath then picked up my keys, "Fine. She'll probably say no though."

* * *

I went through the side door, knowing it would be open. The lights were dim as it always was when the club wasn't open. I mazed through the lifted up chairs towards the bar. I went around the counter with a slow rising smirk on my face. I had been hoping I'd find her lying in her bed, but seeing her with her head resting on the bar counter on what looked to be a sketchbook was just as visually pleasing.

Walking over to the stool she was sitting, I leaned down a bit bracing my hands against the bar on either side of her. Her wonderful scent flooded my senses and I looked endearingly at her napping face. Her lips were a bit puckered from lying her cheek against her arm—but she never looked hotter.

I got a drive on the impulsive and leaned down, close enough that I would only need to move an inch more and I would be kissing her. At that moment, she bristled a bit as if noticing my presence. Her eyes widened as she pulled away from my embrace a bit, but not completely. There was a question in her eyes at first, but it was quickly replaced by blissful relief seeing me smile at her. My heart flipped knowing I made her feel that way.

"Hi."

'Hey."

I smiled wider as she lifted her hand to brush away the hair atop my forehead a bit. She read the thoughts in my eyes and trailed her fingers down through my hair, threading her god blessed fingers through it ending up at the base of my neck, "Why are you here?"

"How do you know I'm here for a reason other than to see you?"

"You're an open book, Percy."

"I am?" I raised my brows a bit, "Well, then that's not fair when you're the exact opposite."

Ace let out a slight breath, "I'm sorry, Percy. I really am. I wish it didn't have to be that way."

I shook my head, smiling, "I don't need your apology. I actually need something else from you at the moment."

She looked at me curiously with those beautiful silver eyes of hers, "And what is that?"

"My date at a party being thrown at my place." I waited bracingly, knowing what her response would be.

"Sure."

"Sorry?"

Her smile lit up her face, "I said sure. I'll go. I'm not a hermit Percy."

"That's for sure. Hermits are old monk people aren't they?"

She pursed her lips, "They could easily be young and beautiful, I think."

"Anyway, off topic. So, you're coming? For sure."

She nodded, pulling her hair out of it's bun, "yeah, just give me a minute to get dressed."

I caught her forearm, instantly loving how soft her skin was, "You look fine. You don't need to change." I said, using the opportunity to check her out from head to toe. She had on a grey crewneck and jeans that fit her amazingly like a glove. And she was a complete goddess with her wavy lush hair down.

"Oh, ok"

I smiled endearingly at her adorably confused expression. She didn't take anything, no cell phone, no purse, not anything except for the keys that she used to lock the club doors. She got in shotgun as I opened the car door for her before going around to slide into the driver's side.

By the time we got to my apartment dorms, I knew there were a lot of people over already. I looked down at her as we made our way up to my place. This would be the first time she'd see where I live. She returned my gaze and smiled— Shit, now I wanted my place empty - _all t_ o myself.

I took a hold of my doorknob and looked at her again, "You ready to party?"

She gave me a nod and I opened the door.

 **A/N:  
** **You guys are the best. Hope your loving this new story. And thank you thank you thank you for all the LOVELY REviews!  
** **Keep reading and I'll try updating more regularly :)**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 5

Everyone we knew seemed to be here. A speakerbox was playing music, just loud enough to bring people on our floor over to party and soft enough to not wake the RA. I saw Tristan first as he started moving over to me and Ace where we just came in.

His eyes widened at the sight of the god-blessed beauty beside me and he wiggled his brows at me in a suggestive way. I shot him a glare.

 _Don't you dare._

He waved me off and took Ace's hand to press his lips to it, making her a bit flustered. Gosh, the kid had quite the air for the dramatic.

"This is Tristan, my brother." I signed while I spoke like I always did in Tristan's presence though he could easily have read my lips nonetheless.

Ace smiled at him, "Hi. Nice to meet you Tristan." She didn't seem worried or sympathetic in any way knowing I had a deaf brother like some people were. She treated Tristan like any other person and I couldn't have been any more attracted to her than in that moment.

Tristan's eyes were watching her lips to read them, but they lingered on them a bit longer than necessary. I gave him a pointed glare which made him raise his hands in surrender— a smirk on his face.

 _Don't worry, bro. I'm not going to steal the first girl you bring home after so long._

"Nice to meet you too." Tristan said to Ace after signing to me.

I was taken aback by that for a bit. Tristan rarely spoke out loud to other people because of the bullying about his warbled voice at a young age.

"Percy! Great your back!" It was Jason's voice and his arm was soon swung around my shoulders. Jason's eyes bugged out of his face seeing Ace. I probably looked like that too seeing her for the first time. Jason gave her his stellar, chick winning smile, "You must be Ace!"

Ace gave him a bemused look, "Yeah, that's me."

"You're prettier than the rumors give you credit for." My no-filter best friend said, "I'll go get you two some drinks." He said with a clap on my back before walking towards the kitchen. Tristan pointed to the living room and I nodded before he left in that direction, leaving me with Ace again.

"Sorry about them," I said with a bit of a wince on my face.

Her good natured eyes twinkled, "Oh no, it's fine, really. Your brother's cute."

"No, he uses his deafness to get girls. A devil child."

She laughed at that as I escorted her toward the kitchen area where Jason was making our drinks. There were a lot of familiar faces here, but I really couldn't take my eyes off her for a second. Ace had my full attention and it was getting to be something of a habit—the fact that my eyes just ended up looking at her every time.

Ace thanked Jason when he gave us our drinks.

She looked up at me through her long lashes as she sipped from her red solo cup. I wanted to drown myself in her eyes and press myself against her. It felt empty not being closer to her. Really, I just wanted everyone else to leave and I was sure she was thinking the same though she laughed at Jason's jokes—really looking to be enjoying the party very much. But though she looked pretty comfortable here, she also had something about her that set her apart from everyone in the room and it wasn't just her beauty. That was an obvious difference. But there was something else. I couldn't place my finger on it, but it was there— in this mysterious beautiful girl I invited over to my house.

I was half sorry half thankful for the crowded house.

The heat was almost tangible in the air between me and her. And it just _had_ to be now, didn't it. I mean, it was always there, but right now it was even more unrelenting. I felt like I'd lose it if I didn't get her alone. Her eyes would flicker over to me every so often while hanging and conversing with other college buddies in the friendly, likable way that she had about her. I don't know why I thought she wouldn't want to come over to party. She was, of course, a natural at mingling. And that made me even more wildly curious as to the oddity of a girl like her who was so good at attracting other people but who also stayed at the back of a bar—mostly recluse from the outside world. Who the hell was this girl?

I was completely and utterly intrigued-like a helpless idiot.

She shot me a smile from across the kitchen before returning to converse with a group of people forming about her—people who wanted to know who the unfamiliar stranger was.

She lifted her drink to her lips again and my eyes went straight like a missile to her lovely mouth I only had a brief taste of. My eyes then caught the faint white marks on the inside of her wrist as she held her cup to her lips.

I'd seen them before but—

"Percy, is that her?" Thalia's voice interrupted my thoughts.

Thalia stood beside me, her grin spreading across her face seeing Ace across the room, "Well she's definitely out of your league."

"Hey!" I said.

She snickered then nodded with her head in Ace's direction, "You gonna introduce me or shall I introduce myself."

I rolled my eyes, "I'll introduce you."

Thalia followed me as I went over to where Ace was. Her eyes lit up as she saw me coming over. My pulse increased from her proximity.

"Ace, this is Jason's sister, Thalia."

Ace smiled giving Thalia an honest to God, full on impact of her dimples, "Nice to meet you, Thalia"

"Good Lord, what made _you_ so unfairly gorgeous."

"My parent's having sex."

Thalia burst into laughter then brought her arm around Ace's shoulders, "You-me, best friends, right now."

The two were going to best friends? Oh God, help us all now.  
My mind was wandering as the two hit it off. I was wondering about Ace's parents and family when I heard a voice call me from across the room.

"Percy, hey."

I turned to see Rachel there, "Rachel! What are you doing here?"

Her brow scrunched together a weirded out smile on her face, "What do you mean? Tristan invited me, saying you guys were having a party."

Damn you Tristan. This was going to get awkward very quick.

"Right of course. Rachel, this is Ace. She's a—," I didn't know what to call her to not make her or Rachel offended, "Uh..."

Rachel looked at me with brows in question and looked skeptically at Ace. Thalia winced at the situation and Ace simply looked at me with beautiful eyes so intense it was making me want to abandon reason and take her right there in front of everybody.

Thalia saved me, thankfully, "Hey, Rachel, let's go get you a drink."

"Um, okay?" Rachel said, letting Thalia push her over to the ice box. I caught Rachel's eyes and she averted them. She knew where my heart was with Ace in that moment. I was sure of it and I felt guilty for some reason, though I shouldn't. There was no reason for me to feel ashamed to have been taken by another girl. And yet, I did know Rachel still had strong remaining feelings for me. I never meant to hurt her. But sometimes, it always ended that way didn't it.

I looked over at Ace who was already looking at me, eyes a bit confused. Her eyes shot between me and Rachel, seeming to connect the dots of a relationship that was nonexistent.

"Look, Percy. If you're seeing someone already, you have to tell a girl," Her irritation was rising and I stopped her before she could continue.

"Come on," I led her out of the kitchen before she could further speculate anything else.

I led her by the arm through the crowd down the halls to my room. I shut the door behind us both before turning to her, placing both hands on her shoulders, looking at her beautifully irritated face close, "I'm not seeing anyone and I haven't been for a while."

"Then why were you and—"

"We dated before. She has feelings for me still—that's why it was so awkward back there. I'm sorry."

She seemed to relax a bit, but her eyes were still anxious and restless, "Do you—"

"No" I cut her off in a steady voice, my eyes staring deep into hers, "My heart is taken up by someone else already."

Her eyes widened as I froze in place suddenly very aware of the fact that we were alone in my room— away from the party. I looked at her, watching for her reaction to my indirect confession. From the rise and fall of her chest I could tell she was just as affected by me as I was of her. I let my hands roam up from her shoulders to her face, she seemed to be trying to get a hold of her thoughts but my touch was clearly muddling them. I shouldn't be, but I was enjoying knowing that.

"Ace." I said under my breath and I saw her eyes load with lust from the equally desire-taken voice of mine. I brushed my thumb over her bottom lip and that was all it took for her to tug on the front of my shirt and press her lips against mine.

It didn't take me long to comply. Her lips against mine gave me a rush of feelings that flashed through me like an avalanche—one feeling better than the last with every kiss she gave me. This was how it felt kissing Ace. Complete raw exhilarating euphoria.

Her mouth tasted a mix of mint and honey with a hint of the alcohol she was drinking before. I let myself taste all of it, indulging myself in everything that was Ace. Her fingers thread themselves in my hair, pulling me closer. I let my own hands roam, from her waist to her lower back to her neck. This was nothing compared to the light, innocent kisses we shared before.

Ace let out a pleasurable sigh that made her even more desirable if that was even possible.

I brought my hand down under her thigh to bring her leg up around my waist. I lifted her up before walking over to lay her on my bed.

She didn't argue so I pressed myself even closer to her—my chest touching hers as I mauled her neck with my lips. My fingers slipped under her shirt, getting a soft gasp out of her as I let my hand roam over her bare stomach—her skin soft and smooth. I didn't move any further down or up. I let my hand rest at her hip while I slowed down a bit, knowing I needed to catch a breath before my heart failed me. A blissful small smile rose on her lips as I kissed her one after another. My arms braced on either side of her head.

I took in her sweet breaths as she caught her breath too.

I couldn't _believe_ I had this beauty in my arms—so close. Her silver eyes ran over my face, studying everything closely. The smile on her face told me she liked what she saw. Her fingers grazed over my shadow of stubble across my jaw.

"This is like sandpaper. I love it." She said, rubbing my jaw. I looked at her with a weirded out grin.

How instantly the mood could change between us.

"You're weird. I love it."

She laughed a bit, leaning up to press her lips to mine again in a kiss that meant so much more than the ones before, "Should we get back outside?" Pleasurable feelings were running over me and I didn't want them to end.

"Not really." I said with a smile against her lovely mouth, "We could hide out here until everyone leaves."

"Percy! We're out of punch! Could you go get some?" Jason called, banging on the door.

I let out an irritated sigh, making Ace laugh at me as I slowly _very reluctantly_ got off her. I helped her up by her arm, caressing the softness of her skin with my thumb, "You're coming with me to Safeway."

She smiled in agreement.

* * *

My jaw dropped open like an idiot as this angelically beautiful girl stepped over into cart to sit inside like she was two. Her smile widened seeing my raised brow and amusement, "This is exciting."

My amusement turned to confusion as I pushed us toward the juice section, "You act as if you've never gone grocery shopping before."

"I haven't had a reason to before."

And there it was—another reason to wonder about her past. I watched her as she looked about like a kid having a ride in the cart at all the food products passing by. Her silver eyes lit up as she leaned over and snatched some twinkies from the shelves next to us and placed it in her lap. I mock glared at her as she took some hot cheetos as well.

"Seriously?"

"What? We have to live life to the fullest." She said with a feminine shrug that was so at odds with her childish desire for junk food.

"With hot cheetos?"

"Life without cheetos is vanity." She said, opening her cheeto bag and picking out one to wave in front of my nose.

"Beautifully said." I said sarcastically with a smirk on my lips. By the time I finally pushed us to the drink section, her lap was already full of pastries and chips. I couldn't glare at her for long since she looked so amazingly sexy situated in the cart like so. As I hauled the punch in the cart at her feet, I swung us in a circle toward the self purchase stations.

I ran and rode on the cart as we zoomed along the aisles. She and I were laughing by the time we got to the stations, ignoring the people looking our way weirdly.

I hadn't had this much fun getting groceries, well ever. She got gracefully out of the cart to help me swipe the items and pay, though she didn't seem to know how to do any of it. Ace hadn't been kidding. She really had never gone to a grocery store before.

How that was even possible was beyond me. It just made me even more curious about her.

We walked the bags to the car and stuffed them in the trunk. Ace, of course, took the hot cheetos to the front to munch on as I drove out of the lot. She fed me a cheeto every so often, bringing amusement to my eyes whenever she did. I was very sure all girls on earth were jealous of her figure that didn't get affected by junk food.

"What do you eat if you haven't been to a grocery store before?"

"Luke does groceries and cooks for me."

Uncalled for jealousy rose in my gut, "He lives there too?"

"No, only I do. He leaves food in the fridge. I'm very thankful to him."

"I could get you food if you wanted—whenever." I kept my gaze on the road but felt her eyes on the side of my face.

"You don't need to do that, Percy. I'm thankful to you as it is for buying all those pastries for me."

I laughed, "I was kind of wondering if you would like to get food _with_ me." I drove into my parking space just outside the gates to my dorms and parked the gear.

I looked over at her and her silver eyes were bright in the streetlight that cast delicious shadows over her face, neck and chest— I tried not to stare so hard. She licked her lips more out of thought than anything else, but it had a completely different effect on me.

"Are you asking me on another date?"

"Yes, preferably outside the general area of the bar or my—" I was interrupted by a drizzle of rain that fast became showers on the windshield of the car.

We sat in silence for a while, watching the raindrops fall hard on the windows and hearing the rooftop drilled by the showers.

"We'll have to make a run for it." I said in a mock serious tone.

She smiled, already opening the car door, "You ready?"

"Always." I said, getting out like a ninja and running all the way to gates and across the open quad. I tried to cover her with a jacket, but it still did little to get us from getting drenched.

She and I were laughing by the time we got to the door of my dorm. I smiled seeing the beautiful amusement in her face that took my breath away.

"Shall we go in?" I asked, trying hard to not stare at the slick fabric of her wet clothes that were stuck close to her skin from the wet. She smiled as I opened the door for her.

I let out an exasperated sigh seeing the mess of the place that was left. Ace looked over at me with those intense silver eyes that looked even more bright and clear after a shower in the rain. Her hair was wet and straggly messed up, but she never looked hotter.

That same gut feeling I had before returned. I turned my eyes away from her, afraid that I would tackle her if I looked a second longer. No one else seemed to be here. Party must have ended sooner than we thought.

"We should get cleaned up before we—" I stopped before accidentally stepping on Tristan's face. He was lying on the ground totally shitfaced and a red solo cup in hand. Letting out a grumbled sigh, I leaned down to hoist him up. Ace came over and helped me out, holding up his other side by bringing his arm around her shoulders. I envied Tristan at that moment for some stupid reason.

"His room is over there." We dragged his heavy ass over there and set him on the bed, "Let's just leave him there. Like hell I'm going to change his clothes for him."

Ace laughed as we closed his door and stood out in the hallway. I turned to Ace, "You want to take a shower first?"

"Sure. you have any clothes I can borrow?"

"Yeah, I do. One second." I went into my room and flipped through my drawers for something that didn't smell too-manly I guess. I set for a plain white t shirt and some clean plaid boxers. I came out of my room again and handed them to her. She smiled as she took them, "Where's your bathroom?"

"Down the hall to the right." I said.

She nodded then went off to go take a shower— making me a nervous ball of nerves. Ace was at my house using my shower. Ace, Ace, Ace.

I tried to keep my thoughts off her as I started to pick up the trash around here after taking my wet shirt off for a clean one and changing my pants into some cotton gym shorts. I had a whole trash bag full by the time Ace came out a few minutes later a towel around her shoulders and the shirt so long on her it barely covered the boxers. For a girl, she really didn't take long in the bathroom. I knew girls who took a lifetime to take a shower.

I looked up and lifted the trash bag, "Can you believe this?"

She smiled, drying her hair a bit more, "It's why I've never cared to host a party before."

I looked over at her curiously, as she came over to help me pick stuff up and clean, "You've never hosted a _college_ party before."

She shook her head, "I never went to college."

"Wow, so you went right to working after high school? That's rough."

Ace was thoughtful for a moment, probably wondering how much she should tell me, "Not really."

I could tell she didn't want me to ask more about the subject so I offered her a drink. There was apology in her eyes and I smiled, letting her know it was fine as I got her a can of beer from the fridge. I tossed the can to her, which she easily caught as she took a seat on the couch.

I smiled, "Nice catch," I got my own can and took a seat beside her, leaving the trash bags next to the kitchen bar at the moment.

"Thanks." She said after a chug of her drink.

We sat in comfortable silence for a few moments before she turned to me, one knee up to rest her chin on. Her thigh was right there for me to run my hands ov— "I'm asking this cuz I'm really curious." her silky voice interrupted my inappropriate thoughts.

"Ask away." I said with a grin, wondering if she would open up about her mysterious past if I were to be more open.

"Rachel, how long did you guys date?"

My brow raised a bit at the question, "Rachel and I dated from the start of this year to just around a month ago. So five months."

"Mm," Ace turned her eyes to examine her can, her eyes deep in thought.

"She was one of my longer lasting girlfriends."

"Are you a player?"

Damn, she's straightforward.

" _No._ I'm probably the exact opposite. A guy who can't keep a girlfriend cuz he's too amazing all girls are not good enough."

Ace rolled her eyes with a smile on her face then she looked at me with a stare that struck to my very core, "Even me?"

"Would you believe me if I said that you're the exception?" I said, smile gone from my face as I stared at her back.

"It does sound a bit insincere."

I leaned over and looked deep into her eyes, getting lost immediately. Why I was being so confident at the moment, who knows. But I did lean over, "No, you're the exception." I lifted my hand and brushed a wet strand of hair away from her face.

Ace looked at me with wonder and barely restrained desire coursed through me to kiss her. I could see the same lust reflected in her own eyes.

I said her name under my breath as I leaned forward even more, pressing a kiss against her lips.

She let herself lean against me, which was completely fine by me as I took a hold of her face and pressed light, innocent kisses against her mouth which I never wanted to stop kissing.

I pulled away and her eyes were closed. Her eyes flitted open and they met mine. A smile rose on her face, making me in turn smile.

"Believe me now?"

Her smile became wider, "I believed you before." She set her can on the coffee table and sat back again—my eyes on her the entire time. My lips still buzzing from the pressure of her mouth against mine.

"Oh really?"

She seemed to read my mind when I wrapped my arm around her back and pressed her against my chest, taking in her scent. She slid her leg over my lap so that she was straddling me. I became the frozen idiot who couldn't think clearly again as she leaned down with a smile, "Really." She said before kissing me more deeply— making my skin tingle. It wasn't too long before I became unfrozen and kissed her back.

I loved it—I absolutely loved it. I loved kissing Ace.

She broke away and smiled, lifting her fingers to brush away strands of my hair away from my forehead. Her eyes were dreamy and I knew my kisses had the same effect on her that they did me.

Ace placed her hands on either side of my face and squeezed my cheeks together. A laugh came on her lips as I gave her a frown. Her fingers thread through my hair and it felt blissfully amazing. Then I realized she was really playing with my naturally messy hair. She was messing it up even more.

"You're so good looking like this." She laughed as she made my hair stick up in random places.

I scrunched my nose at my newly given hairdo then I smiled, bringing her against me again to press my lips to hers. It seemed that my mouth didn't want to be apart from hers for more than a second.

"You're going to pay for that."

I pressed hot kisses against the slightly damp skin of her neck. She still smelled of that clean, wet after shower scent. The scent of my shampoo in her hair though her own wonderful fragrance was still there.

She laughed as I playfully licked her skin. We were a tangle of limbs and laughs until the sound of the door knob turning sounded.

I looked over my shoulder, not completely getting off Ace—wanting to keep her under me and not wanting an unwanted visitor to ruin that.

But, seeing my foster dad in the doorway, I hurriedly got off her and the couch completely.

"Gabe. What are you doing here?"

My foster dad looked gruffly between me and Ace who had taken to a sitting position on my couch after realizing we had company.

He was a big man, especially in the tummy area. And I could tell there had been some drinking on his part tonight.

That usually wasn't a good sign.

Gabe. Or Smelly Gabe as me and Tristan liked to call him. The man who we were left with after mom died all those years ago. The man who refused to pay for Tristan's medical bills when he got sick. The man who made me pay back every cent he said we owed him for fostering us— A bloody debt I paid off a year ago. And yet, also the man who still came from time to time, saying he needed money.

Gabe. I hated this man with every fiber of my being and I certainly hated the fact that he caught me in a very private moment with someone I was falling in love with fast.

There was musk alcohol on his breath as there always was. I tried my best to block his view of Ace and place myself in between her and the man in front of me.

My gut wrenched as Gabe's eyes traveled back over to where Ace was.

"Well, don't be rude. Why don't you introduce me to your girlie over there?"

"Get out." He no longer could hold anything over me. I paid his stupid debt, "I want you out."

Gabe ignored me, concentrating his eyes on Ace, before turning to shoot his dead beat eyes to me, "I need money."

"Do I _look_ like a bank to you? Get your own damn money." I growled. I was going to force him out if I had to.

"Got myself in a bit of a gambling ramble." He was swaying a bit—more drunk than his steady voice let on.

"Gabe, get _out._ "

"Fine, but only because I don't want to create any trouble with the girlie here." He eyed Ace again and Ace glanced from him to me—probably wondering how this lowlife was connected with me.

My fists tightened so hard my knuckles were white seeing the arousal in his eyes.

"Percy." Ace's voice kept me from punching the living shit out of the man in front of me. I opened the front door for him to leave. He looked over at me, a slow smirk on his face before he hobbled out.

"I'll be back for my money, son. Later." And he was gone.

I resisted pending out my frustration on the door. I let out a furious breath then felt her hand on my shoulder. It took a few long moments to get myself back together.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I apologize on his part." I looked down at her.

Her eyes looked at me with genuine sympathy, "He called you his son."

I winced a bit, "Gabe's my foster parent—or ex foster parent."

Ace was quiet for a moment and I looked into her face. She looked up to meet my eyes, "I'm guessing you had the very best childhood."

I broke into a smile at that, "You bet."

She didn't ask any questions. Just like she didn't expect to answer any questions herself.

Ace simply brought her arms around my neck and hugged me. It couldn't have been any more effective to bring my temper down.

I brought my arms around her, embracing her back.

She then pulled away and I saw the understanding in her eyes. That's when I knew. This girl had been through hard times as well. It's what changed her, made her into who she was today as mine did to me.

Ace.

A new sense of protection came over me for her as well as a deeper connection I felt with this girl I knew for only a few days.

That night, I told her about my life living with Gabe, while trying to be there for Tristan in the times he needed me most—in the times that were the hardest—in the times I wanted to run away from everything, but didn't because of responsibility.

And she listened through it all, with those silver grey eyes that understood it all.

I never opened up to anyone like this. At least not to another girl.

She fell asleep on the couch and looked so comfortable but I wasn't a douche to let her sleep on the couch while I took the bed. I picked her up and carried her over to my room. My heart thudded in my chest as I set her on my bed. She curled up in my sheets and I wondered if I should go up and lie down with her, since I _really really_ wanted to— And blame it on my exhaustion.

I smiled then got up next to the beauty. These days I'm really bad at resisting temptations. And I knew it had everything to do with her.

I brought an arm slowly around her middle and pressed her gently close against my chest, immediately loving the hum of comfortable relaxing bliss flowing through me from having her so close. I pressed an innocent chaste kiss at the top of her head then let myself drift off to sleep from the lulling sound of her breathing.

 **A/N:**

 **Seriously, though, those reviews are what gets me to update. So, at this point, I've got the story all worked out in my head-at least the basics. Who knows, it might totally change. But, obviously, her real name has to be revealed soon enough as well a ton of other things, but that's all for you to find out by reading on :D**

 **Anyways,  
** **next update is coming soon so wait up for that.  
** **Love every one of you lovely beautiful people.  
** **BYE**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 6

I realized waking up that I was forever in love with hugging Ace around her waist. She fit in my arms so comfortably, it took a while to realize I wasn't in dreamworld anymore. The back of her shoulders rested against my chest in my embrace. And, well, I could go on and on about how I loved being like this, but it's really obvious from the fact that I stayed awake like this for another hour or so. I don't need to explain much more.

Carefully, I let my fingers wrap around her wrist, my thumb tracing over the small white faint scars. She rustled a bit but was still asleep. I pressed a light, chaste kiss against the side of her neck then unraveled myself from her to sit up against the bed frame. There had been something pushing at the back of my mind lately and I hadn't given it much of a chance to surface— until now.

My mystery girl. I hadn't thought of her in a while. And it had been a very long while. I felt almost guilty for how long it had been since I last thought about her. There had been all sorts of things I'd wondered the weeks following that first meeting with my mystery girl. What she looked like now? If her prettiness endured through the years? How sick she was? Hell, if she even was still alive?

With all those cords and tubes she had to carry around with her and the sickly complexion of her skin-an image I still clearly had in my head- I could tell even with my eleven year old head of knowledge that it was _highly_ unlikely she survived.

I went back once. I know, I wasn't supposed to. That wasn't part of the bet. But, I did anyway.  
I was twelve when I went back to that hospital, desperate to know if that girl survived. But of course, I couldn't find out anything since I never really got her name. I know, stupid. But a boy could only wish.

So, likewise, I was miserable for the most of middle and high school that I would probably never see her again even with the best luck a guy like me could get—and I wasn't usually the lucky sort. All the girls I dated in those teenage years never lasted for long before they got bored of my depressing mood swings. I never blamed them.

But, soon, bigger things came into my life, including repaying my full debt to smelly Gabe and making a living between me and Tristan. And my mystery girl got pushed into the back of my mind out of my worries. I don't know why I was thinking about her now of all moments. It seemed weird that I was thinking about her with Ace right next to me. Geez, I didn't want to be thinking about mystery girl when I had the girl I was definitely falling in love with now sleeping in my bed. This was the worst time and yet the image of mystery girl nagged at my mind.

I loved my mystery girl, always have.

But, she was more of a memory, whereas the girl next to me was very much _real_. And I didn't want her to run away like those other girls did.

I lifted my hand and swept my fingers lightly through her soft bronzey hair, curling my fingers around a lock. I knew nothing about her but the fact that her name was Ace and she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen-and that was putting it mildly. Was that wise of me? It didn't give much of a basis to our relationship other than the fact that I was completely and utterly attracted to her in every way possible.

The smarter Percy would break it off before things got too much to handle. I was setting up myself for disaster. And yet, I didn't care. How pathetic was I? I was completely under this girl's spell. Whatever effect she had on me was absolute.

Ace turned around so that she was lying on her stomach. Her face completely buried in the pillow, I smiled as I watched her wake up.

"Morning." I whispered.

She lifted up her head, her hair mussed and her beautiful eyes squinting a bit from the sleep that was still wearing off, "I'm going to _actually_ knife you this time."

I laughed knowing she was talking about our first meeting where she had a switchblade to my neck.

A smile of her own spread across her face as she laid her head back down on the pillow her face half buried in the pillow. The morning sun rays were shining through the window and cast her in brilliant light as if she seriously did come straight from heaven-a halo running not only at the top of her head but illuminating the sunkissed, smooth skin of her neck and shoulders. Her half asleep smile fell a bit finding my hand still firmly gripping her wrist.

I let go, "Sorry." I said in haste as she lifted herself up, propping her head up onto her elbow.

Instead of closing up like she usually did when I picked on something that could possibly be related to her past, she shook her head with a reassuring smile, "No, it's fine. I'm surprised you caught it. It's pretty hard to see."

Well, she now knows how closely I watch her. I'm such a creep.

Ace lifted her slender arm to inspect her faint scars more closely, as if she just noticed them being there, "I was sick when I was little. Very sick."

My eyes widened a bit, "Sick? How sick?"

"Sick enough my parents were preparing for my funeral."

Ace, sick? She looked as healthy and vibrant as could be.  
I couldn't really wrap my head around it.

I shook my head, "Okay, this is way too depressing a topic for a Saturday morning."

She gave me a smile then leaned over, placed her hand to my cheek and placed a kiss on my lips which could be felt all the way to my toes, "I know, I'm sorry."

"Is it okay for me to ask how you survived?"

She let herself fall onto her back onto the bed again, her eyes to the ceiling. There was a history of past pains behind that silver brilliance. I had an urge to heal each and every one of them in however way I could. I laid back down as well, but lay on my side facing her with my head propped up on my hand.

"It was a desperate last attempt at saving my life. One last operation. It was a 20 to 80 percent ratio of me surviving," She reached up a hand to press against her heart—a gesture that looked involuntary, "And it turned out to have worked."

Her eyes fluttered close.

And just like a punch in the face, my eyes widened. I felt like I was hit by something. There was that ... nagging in my head.

It couldn't be, could it?  
No, fate was a bitch to me.  
If she was who I thought she was—that sort of thing didn't happen to me. Ever. It was just too. Fortunate. And I would never describe anything about me to be -fortunate.

She opened her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair, "It was a miracle really. I was in a coma for weeks after the operation."

I was silent, my eyes on her, not daring to look away.

It wasn't. It wasn't possible.

"You okay?" Her concerned soothing voice interfered my warring thoughts.

I smiled, "Yeah." I said, dispelling all the stupid things in my head.

Ace smiled back, "Sorry, I'm being depressing again."

"No, I like it. I mean, I like you talking about that—you know, being open to me." God, talk about idiotic blabbering.

Her smile reached her eyes in that moment.  
I dispelled every conflicting, warring thing in my head and let myself enjoy her loving sweet kisses against my chest and neck.

The chance she was who I thought she was—one in a million.

And I left it at that.

My mystery girl was precious to me. She saved me in a moment of tragedy. She was my inspiration to never give up on life. My mystery girl had a special place in my heart and she always would.

But, I was fast falling for a girl who matched her in mystery.

And God help me if I wasn't already in deep.

* * *

"I don't know, Percy. Do you even know where this girl comes from? You don't even know her name."

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest, looking at me with worry and a bit of jealousy written in her eyes. We were in the campus library and she was tutoring me like she usually did. And the conversation had veered inevitably to the party and Ace.

"It doesn't matter to me. As long as she's with me."

Rachel shook her head, "You're smarter than this, Percy."

I let out a sigh, "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Percy."

"Rachel, please. Can we get back to this?" I said, pointing down at my notes that were giving me major hand cramps.

"I just, don't want you to get hurt, Percy. She looks too familiar."

Jealous Rachel didn't know how to leave something alone. It was getting irritating. I let out a sigh and leaned back in my chair, running a hand through my hair, "What do you mean she looks familiar?"

"I don't know. Thalia thinks so too."

"You've probably seen her at the club." I said, waving it off.

"I'm being serious, Percy. This girl could be a con artist or something."

I lifted my brow at her, a smirk on my face, "Really? Rachel, come on. Let it go."

"She's your girlfriend and you don't even know her name."

Girlfriend. That sure did sound good. That angelic creature was my girlfriend.  
I didn't notice I was smiling til I saw the glare Rachel was giving me.

I shrugged, "What?"

"I just don't want to see you hurt, Percy."

I gave Rachel a smile, "I appreciate it, but your worries are unnecessary, alright?"

"Fine."

"Can we go back to studying now?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

Rachel still gave me worried glances once in a while that told me she was still thinking about it, but I ignored her the rest of the time.

* * *

Classes had been cancelled for the rest of the day so I made my way over again to the club like I usually did now after school. I walked in and found Ace standing with a guy with a clipboard—they looked to be staring at the walls and discussing something.

As I came closer, it became clear that the man was a contractor, seeing other construction workers walking around.

"We could move that over a bit to create a bit more space. I want more lounge rooms on this side."

"Okay, Ace, but I got to tell you it's going to take an additional few weeks charge to get that done."

"Fine, we'll go with that, Tom." She said with a nod.

Tom nodded then left to yell at some workers slacking off in the other corner.

"Hey, what's all this?" I asked from beside her, making her jump.

"Hey." She answered with a smile and a kiss, "Luke put me in charge of remodeling the whole club. Cool, right?"

"Yeah, definitely cool." I said with a smile of my own.

She turned back to the walls, writing something down on a note sheet then looking back to me, "What are you doing here so early?"

"Classes were cancelled and I thought I would surprise you." I said with raised brows trying to be playful. But, Ace seemed to be in business mode at the moment.

"Great, you want to help?" She didn't let me answer before I was handed a measuring tape and a roll of blue tape, "Hand me tape when I need it." Ace stepped up onto a nearby stool and started measuring up the lengths.

"Isn't this the contractor's job? To measure and stuff?" I asked, trying not to stare too hard at her perfect ass.

"Oh, I offered. And Tom obviously doesn't mind that I do this part, especially since I know what I'm doing."

"You've remodeled buildings before? I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if you did."

"No, I read a lot on architecture. It's a strict hobby I have."

"I can see that." I said with a smile. She turned to look down at me and simply stared for a while with her trademark mesmerizing silver gaze.

"What?"

She shook her head, "Nothing, just hand me another piece of tape." She held out her hand and I ripped off another piece of tape for her. This tape giving job of mine went on for a while until I got pretty damn bored. As much as I loved how much she loved this hobby of hers, I wanted Ace out of her business mode.  
So, I got an idea and folded the tape into a crude shape of a heart while she wasn't looking. Then when her hand reached back for another piece of tape, I gave her the tape heart. She took it not realizing until she tried placing it on the wall. Ace turned her head to me and I broke out into a chuckle. Her lips were pressed in annoyance though her eyes were radiantly clear with amusement.

God, she was hot and she obviously appreciated my cheesy love trinkets.

I gave her a regular piece of tape this time, but in doing so, my foot jilted the stool leg a bit.

Ace lost her balance and fell against me, toppling both of us over before I knew it.

My head was jarring and Ace's knee was pressing against somewhere private that was giving me legit awful pain.

"Ace! Ow. Pain."

"Oh whoops." She lifted her leg away from me and got off me all together, looking apologetically but also amusedly at me. She touched my head where I hit it against the floor, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just give me a second."

She was trying very hard not to laugh, "It's the universe telling you never to give me another heart made of tape."

I looked at her with an appalled expression, "I made that heart with my very own-hands" I said, dumbly not able to think of anything more amazing.

Ace laughed, naturally making me smile, "Let's go in the back. I have ice."

She helped me up and took me by the arm towards the back. The other construction workers didn't seem to care or notice our fall. People must fall all the time in construction.

"That heart was one of a kind," I said as I followed her. She simply looked back at me with that same smugly amused expression that made my own heart lurch in my chest.  
"Right." she said.  
"You'll never find anything like it anywhere else in the world,"  
"Whatever you say, Percy."  
I looked at her endearingly, then took a seat on her bed as she took out an ice pack from the freezer. She took it and tossed it to me, "You need another one?"

"For what?" I asked-then I saw her laughing eyes and I was red full in the face, "Don't mock! My crotch really hurts because of you."

"So you _do_ need one?" She asked with a raised brow.

"NO."

She shut the fridge then went over to where I was holding the ice pack to my head. My eyes widened as she got on the mattress in the hottest way possible and then onto my lap. The same amused smile was on her lips as she pressed a kiss against my cheek then moved achingly down my jaw.

I felt like my chest was never going to beat again.

"You're hot when you blush." She murmured against my neck.

"I'm not the blushing type. It's all your fault." I said, trying to keep my cool.

She pulled away from my neck then smiled beautifully before pressing a kiss against my lips.

"Plus blushing isn't very manly." I said a bit entranced after another kiss.

That made her laugh, "It is on you, don't worry."

"So, I'm only hot when I blush?" I purse my lips into a pout, setting down the ice pack onto the mattress beside me.

"Do you think I would be kissing you if you weren't." The sexiest smirk was on her lips as she looked at me like I was the most interesting thing to look at in the world. Her fingers lightly traced up and down my bicep, setting my nerves on fire.

I laughed, bringing my arms around the back of her thighs to bring her closer, "How shallow of you."

She smiled then pressed her lips against mine again long and satisfying- kissing my bottom lip then moving up to nip at my top lip. Good Lord, she could move her expert lips like a devil.

"Let's go over to my place." I said, pulling away from her lips.

Her smile was the only answer I needed.

* * *

Bronzish hair.

Silver Blue eyes.

Beautiful, entrancing smile.

Graceful elegance.

I woke up with a start. Fortunately, I didn't startle Ace awake. The last thing I remember was holding Ace close and playing with her hair as she fell asleep in my arms.

Her cool soft fingers grazed over my bare chest a bit as she stirred. This time, reality was better than any dream.

My heart stirred as her eyes opened as she woke up soundly. She smiled seeing me looking at her then traced her fingers down the ridges of my torso under the sheet covers.

I resisted a groan. I felt the soft pressure of her lips against the middle of my chest where my heart beat like rapid-fire. She looked up at me with another smile of a goddess, "Morning."

"Morning." I said back.

She slid off me and then down from the bed, "Can I use your phone? I have to call Luke that I'm going to be late."

"Yeah, table drawer." I said, not completely coherent to be making full sentences.

I heard her open it as I closed my eyes again to sleep away the remnants of grogginess. After a few moments of silence, I opened my eyes and looked over. I ran a hand through my hair. Then, I waited for her to say something. But her beautiful face was frozen in suspension, her wide eyes locked on something in my drawer.

I sat up, "Hey, you alright?"

She finally blinked and that seemed to get her out of her reverie. Her eyes moved to look at me. She was trying hard to hide what she was feeling, but the emotions were practically warring in her eyes. It was a mixture of disbelief and grief.

"Ace, what's wrong?" I reached out to her, but she took a step back.

"I should go." She said so softly, I barely caught it.

"Ace—seriously, you're scaring me."

"I really need to leave. I'm so sorry." She said breathless—her eyes full of sorrow looking at me, then left. Her words sounded way too final for my comfort.

"Ace!" I tried to follow her, but she'd gone already. I stared at the pavement outside my apartment, hands in my hair, wondering what the hell got her so spooked. Running back up my steps, up to my apartment again. I rushed over to my room again and yanked open the drawer. My cell was there. Nothing out of the ordinary really.

What had got her so-

My eyes then fell to the handkerchief I kept neatly folded in the corner.

Holy ... shit...

Without a second glance, I ran out as if the devil himself was behind me.

 **a/n:  
Oh sheet. I know, I'm terrible for ending it there.  
** **Don't worry too much though the next update is coming up very soon.**

 **Okay, so I've been listening to this one song on repeat: _Brandyn Burnette x Win & Woo-Underneath _  
Imagine Percabeth kissing to this. ****OHOhoho. The hotness is forreals**

 **And on that note, I'm going to end my fangirling here.  
** **See you guys in the next chapp.**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 7

I barged through the club doors. It was her—it had to be. Why else would she react so strongly? But, why did she run?

It doesn't make any sense.

She's my mystery girl. She won the bet.

She's my mystery girl.

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't—

"Ace!" I called for her as I walked in, "Ace!"

I went up to the bar, "Come on, Ace. You can't just run out like that and leave me with no explanation whatsoever."

No answer.

"I know it's you. You're the girl from the hospital. The girl I made a bet with and who I've been dreaming of these past how many years, I can't count. You're her. Don't even try to deny it, cuz I know it's true. Ace, please…

Come out and talk to me."

I didn't care how desperate I sounded.

She did come out.

She came up to the doorway, a duffel bag in hand. She met my eyes—making me scared out of my mind.

Her eyes looked away, pursing her lips in a seeming attempt to not cry. My heart cried first.

"Percy."

I froze hearing her say my name with such grief.

She shook her head, tears falling down her cheeks in such a beautiful way it was utterly heartbreaking, "I'm so sorry—so sorry."

I went over to her touched my forehead to hers, gripping each side of her face, "Hey, there's absolutely nothing you have to be sorry for." I gave her a try at a smile.

"No, you have to stay away from me." She brought her hands up against my chest to create a resemblance of a barrier between us.

I shook my head, whatever was bothering her didn't overrule how much relief I was feeling at the fact that I'd lost that bet all those years ago.

We'd met again.

It was fate—in whatever small semblance of faith I had in it.

I kissed her, letting the rush of emotions overcome me, but she let out a exasperated breath, pushing me away, "Percy, you don't get it. You need to get the hell away from me. I'm going to end up hurting you if you stay. In fact" She looked straight into my eyes, "I'm leaving."

"What? No." I still had my hands gripped around her face, so I brought her in for another kiss.

She pushed me away, "Percy." Her jaw clenched—there was obvious struggle in her eyes not to give in. And I couldn't help but like that I was the cause of it.

The amount of aching value she had for me now was astronomical.

She was the most precious person to me.

And I didn't care if I sounded like Gollum with the ring.

She was about to object again, but I let my thumb brush along her jaw and lightly down the side of her neck, making her breath hitch, "You seriously going to deny me of this moment?"

I said under my breath.

Ace looked wide eyed up at me, her rapid breathing matching mine.

I didn't care about anything else than her. Now. Here in my arms. Who would have thought I would actually see her again?

I smiled seeing the silent surrender in her eyes— I kissed her against her lips. She didn't respond at first, but I nipped lightly on her bottom lip and with an abandoning breath, she gave in even more. Her lips returned my affections and our kisses got more passionate, but I could almost sense that unadulterated grief in her kisses. But, like the jerk I was, I was too possessed by the fact that she was my long waited for mystery girl.

She broke away with a hitched breath and let her forehead rest against my shoulder. I then stood wide eyed as I realized she was crying, her tears silently wetting my shirt.

"Ace, what's wrong?" I said, rubbing her back, finally getting it in my thick head that something was very wrong.

"Please don't hate me." She said under a hush, her breath tingling against the skin of my neck as she stepped away from me.

Before, I could figure out what she could possibly mean by that, Ace was walking away—the back of her hand pressed against her lips.

"Ace."

She stopped at the doorway and turned to me. Her beautiful silver eyes glittering bright with unshed tears. She licked her lips nervously and bit her lower lip,

"...It's Annabeth."

I stood frozen, hearing her name for the first time resounding in my ears with melodic beauty.

"Annabeth." I said with a smile.

Her breath seemed to hitch in her chest before she pressed her lips together, looking down at the floor, before taking a breath and looking up again.

"It was nice to meet you, Percy."

And then she was out the door.

What?

That sounded way too much like a goodbye. I ran out after her, but she was gone. I raced up the street, pushing through the people.

Annabeth. _Annabeth._

I clutched my fingers through my hair letting out a despondent breath, moving my eyes everywhere. I turned this way and that.

She was within the reach of my fingers and I let her out of my grasp.

She was going to become a part of my dreams again. I didn't want that to happen. I wouldn't let that happen.

I couldn't.

This was unreal.

Why did all things good have to disappear in an instant.

I let my eyes fall to the concrete in front of me.

She was gone.

And I didn't know why.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 8

 **Annabeth**

I stood in front of the large iron gothic expanse of a gateway, my duffel bag slung over a shoulder. The gateway led to the castle manor that stood high with it's pretentious statues of beautiful naked gods and goddesses and illustriously built in hallways, windows and columns. My family had always been on the far side of the dramatic in showing off their wealth and name— a name renown.

It was sunny here. The sun felt luxurious on my face. I'd ditched my New York, cold weather clothing on the jet ride here.

I let out a sigh, still staring at the front gate of the manor that was more of a suffocating jail cell to me than an illustrious demonstration of wealth and elite leisure. The sun was the extent of my homesickness.

My heart beat hadn't steadied ever since I left the club just yesterday—when I left Percy standing there with that confused, broken expression on his face.

The grief hit me over again and I wasn't getting any better at controlling the tears.

I pressed the heel of my palm against my eyes, to wipe away any hint of the emotions overtaking me.

That handkerchief. Why did it have to be with him? Percy of all people. I screwed fate to hell a hundred times over.

That beautiful, amazingly sweet guy. I didn't know when it happened. I'd fallen for him before I knew it.

The gates opened slowly. My father's personal bodyguard, Hercules, spoke up, startling me. I'd forgotten he was standing next to me, which was weird since the the guy was the size of a boulder, "Let's go in, Young Miss. The Master and Mistress are inside. They are eager to see you."

Miss, Master, Mistress.

I let out a relenting breath and walked on, letting Hercules lead the way. We came up to the front porch which could have held a house all on it's own with it's glass canopy, plants and stairs that led down left and right towards the roads leading to the gardens. I used to love the gardens, but they weren't looking so pleasing right now being as it may that they were a part of this monstrosity of a death trap that was unfortunately a part of my childhood.

Hercules retreated behind me just as Achilles, our butler, opened the front door. He had a bit more emotion to his face than Hercules upon seeing me.

"Miss Annabeth. How lovely of you to have come home again." He bowed low, taking my duffel bag from me.

"Where are they?" I asked him straight out.

"Ah, yes. The Master and Mistress have company and are shooting game out in the yard. Did you want to clean up first? You must be tired from the flight."

I knew he was asking since I was in a fitted tank and jeans with my hair messily up in a bun.

"I'm fine." I said tightlipped, "I need to see my father."

"Would you like to be announced?"

Yeah, to the king and queen.

"No, that's fine."

I made my way through the familiar hallways and to the huge expanse of a room we called the dining room. A maid opened the glass clear door for me that led to the gardens.

It was already getting hard to breathe in here. The back porch that was more like standing on the golden gate bridge than an actual porch led down to the lounge area where I knew my mother and her endless party of friends were going to be.

It had never simply been a few friends over for a cup of tea. It had always been a full on banquet of every pastry and sweet sugared thing that was invented and frilled up dresses and gossip and fake appearances.

I'd halfway made it down the stairs when I'd already caught the eyes of some of the pampered sons I'd grown up kissing and ignoring. God, it was like going back into the bubble I'd tried so hard to escape.

There was only one thing on my mind and that was to find my father.

I locked eyes with Michael Yew, his eyes sparkling seeing me there, a bemused smirk on his lips. It was too good of a thought to think that I could get by unnoticed. He parted from the clan of his other privileged friends towards me.

"Well, well. The Prodigal daughter returns." He said, stepping up one step to meet me—leaning forward on the railing with his glass in hand. His eyes scanned the length of me, undoubtedly unclothing me with his eyes.

Michael was nice to look at, sure. And I'd kissed him as well as the other pretty boys back when I was a clueless rich brat, who'd just survived a life threatening illness and who'd simply wanted more of her parent's attention by doing reckless, stupid things—... such as, hooking up with all the rich boys in my parent's monstrous circle of powerful friends.

I regretted those days viciously— acting like such an immature idiot when there were people like Percy out there— barely surviving with circumstances he'd been forced into…circumstances that were connected to me.

That brought me back to my whole reason for even being here.

I didn't spare Michael another look, "Where's my mother?"

"Oh come on, Annabeth. Tell me about it. Did you experience the great big world? Are you so changed now that you aren't going to give me a welcome kiss?"

That's when I looked at him full on with the eyes that I knew would get him to shut up. His eyes widened a bit and I knew I'd gotten to him, "Let's be honest about something, Michael. If I kissed you now, it'd be the best thing to ever happen to your full of shit face. Now, do you know where my mother is or not."

His friends snickered behind him as his face contorted in scornful embarrassment. One of them, Jake Atlas, came over to us, bringing his arm around Michael's shoulder.

"Rebellion suits you, prodigal princess," Atlas said with a grin, "I'll take Michael off your hands now." Michael still had a scowl on his face.

I resisted flipping them off. I didn't have time for this.

I simply left the pretty boy party and turned to the circles of ladies sitting and having tea—not much better of a scene change. Usually, it would be impossible to find someone in the sea of pleated skirts and plastic noses.

But, my mother was easy to spot— I just had to look for the older version of myself.

Her grey, stern eyes only widened slightly seeing me. There was hesitation and a sadness in her face, but that was quickly replaced with her _I have guests_ face. She stood and came over to me, an attendant moving close behind her, holding up a parasol to shade her from the sun.

"Annabeth. Well, isn't this a surprise."

"Please, you knew I was coming. Where's Dad?" God, I was on a bloody scavenger hunt.

Her eyes looked over my clothes and to my dyed hair— there was disapproval in her eyes, "Now, Annabeth, don't be rude. I have guests."

"Yes, as you always do." I said with a heartless smile. There were guests everywhere but the ladies sitting close with my mother in her circle were the most coveted positions in this lady society. Being up and chummy with Athena Chase was like being noticed by a queen. That meant I was the queen's daughter. And I had to act as such.

There was a time when I had been close to my mother. But- things changed.

I turned my attention to my mother's circle and put on that same, lady smile I'd perfected ever since I was young, "Good evening." I addressed them.

"Oh Athena, you're daughter's absolutely stunning." A lady said—a new member of the circle I was guessing.

"Yes, well. I'm very proud of her." Athena said with a smile—as if I hadn't just come back home after being estranged for months.

"She looks just like Athena, I'm telling you. A spitting image."

"Oh yes, she and that Logan boy would make a handsome couple, don't you think, Marissa?"

"Yes, well she'd have to get rid of those clothes."

"How lovely, if she could meet my dear Kyle. Will you make it happen, Athena?"

Their eyes were trained on me like I was some bejeweled prize.

I looked over at my mother, eyes saying a million things at once. My mother let out a sigh, "Your father's with the other gentlemen up on the hills."

"Thank you." I said as I left the dreadful circle and my mother and her disapproving gaze. I was about to walk off down the stairs when a hand caught me by the elbow. I turned to see the blue eyes of Silena Beauregard.

"You weren't going to leave without saying a word to your best friend were you?"

Alright, there was one other thing I'd missed besides the sun.

I let out a sigh and brought my best friend into a hug. Things had been weird between us before I'd left, but I'd missed her.

"Annabeth, while you're at it, you can also crush my lungs too."

I let go, "Sorry. I just missed you."

"Me too." She said with a smile. Silena Beauregard was all sunshine blonde hair and blue eyes—the perfect poster child for a lady of society. She was the girl my mother would have loved to have in place of me. I thought I'd hate her for it when I first met her. But that all changed when she put laxatives in the tea at one of my mother's gatherings.

Things had been more than bearable with her around after that.

We'd been there for each other through it all. She'd been there when I was sick. I'd been there when she came out of the closet and was punished by her parents for it.

"Where were you off to so quickly?"

"The fields. I need to see my dad."

"We'll talk later? And you'll tell me everything?"

"I promise." I said with a smile.

She smiled back then retreated back to her seat beside her mother, turning to give me a wink before sitting properly in her seat again. Silena was the only friendly face among the other daughters sitting with their mothers—they eyed me with scorn and I'm guessing jealousy also that I was stealing the undivided attention of the pretty boy clan on the other side of the party.

I made my way down the steps away from the frilly banquet party and over to the hilled lawns.

My father, my brother and a group of other men were standing around with their pipes and guns slung over their shoulders, probably taking a break from pretending to be able to shoot geese in the sky.

My father, Frederick Chase, was easy to distinguish among the men as my mother was. As was Malcolm. Malcolm ignored me as usual, continuing to talk boring business stuff with the other men.

I addressed Frederick alone.

"Dad."

My father looked up to me, his polite company smile waning at the sight of me. He put up that strained smile of his, "Annabeth. Well, isn't it lovely you blessed us with your presence today."

All his decorative friends turned their perverted uncle gazes on me as I kept my eyes on Frederick Chase. I didn't have the patience to keeping up any more appearances in front of my parent's guests. Malcolm only looked indifferently at me.

"Hercules didn't mention you were going to have so many guests."

"Well, what did you expect, sweetheart. That I would stop a party from happening just because you decided to come back home again—me and your mother's lives didn't stop just because you left, you know."

I pursed my lips, "I very well know that."

Frederick took a puff of his cigar, "It seems like you won't be staying long anyway. You come and go as you wish."

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh and is that why you decided to come back home— to talk. What is it? Money? Pregnant?"

I tried to calm myself from erupting even though I was at the edge, "No." I glared at this man with every fiber of my being. He stared back, neither of us wanting to back down.

After a long silence, he let out a huff and turned to the other men and my brother, "If you'll excuse me. I'm going to talk to my daughter for a moment. Malcolm, lead these gentlemen to the next shooting spot. Go on."

Men didn't gossip out loud. They gossiped with their eyes, eyeing me up and down and then to my father and then back to me. Some were disapproving, others were lingering. Malcolm smiled his polite smile to the men and started forward.

I simply looked at my father, waiting until we were alone before telling him the reason for my return.

"Well, spit it out, girl. What is it?"

"I found him."

"Can you be any vaguer?"

I tried to shut out images of soft, sweet goodnatured sea green eyes and a dashing boyish smile,

"The boy from the hospital." I said through gritted teeth, "The boy whose mother you killed."


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 9

"Annabeth" Thalia's forehead crinkled, her jaw dropping to the floor—her confused expression suspended in animation.

I buried my face in my hands then ran my hands frustratedly through my hair, "Yeah. Why?"

"Annabeth." She narrowed her eyes, "The name's just not common, that's it. It's a name I probably would remember if I met her somewhere. I told you I thought she looked familiar right?" Thalia reached into her back pocket and pulled out her phone.

I looked up at her, "What are you doing?"

"Calling Rachel."

"What?! Why?"

"She'll know. She _did_ say Annabeth looked familiar too."

"No, Thalia. Don't call her."

"Percy, it's the fastest way. For all we know, Ace—or Annabeth is some mass terrorist we've been harboring without knowing."

I shook my head in disbelief, "She's not a—"

"Hello? Rachel?" Thalia had already called her. I groaned, turning to press my forehead against the fridge.

Thalia ended her call and turned to me, "She's coming over."

"Good God, I can't deal with Rachel right now, Thalia."

"Percy, do you want to know where she is or not?"

I let out a sigh, "I do."

"Then, we're getting Rachel's help. Her minor's computer science."

I shook my head with narrowed eyes, "What does that have to do with being able to find someone?"

"Trust me. I once wanted to see where my ex boyfriend from middle school was and she found him in a few clicks."

"Her major's art."

Thalia gave me a sharp glare for me to shut the hell up.

With a million thoughts already occupying my brain, I pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge and gulped it down in a useless attempt at clearing my head. I threw the bottle in the bin then turned to Thalia again, "Why is she so familiar to everybody? I don't get it."

Thalia gave me a pitiful look. It annoyed me. I didn't want her pity. I wanted answers.

We'd already exhausted all of the social media with that one first name. I don't know what Rachel could do to help us.

Once Rachel came, she wasn't alone. She'd come with a lanky guy who looked like he could dress up as one of santa's elves for the picture with santa thing they did at the mall. He was a hacker.

I looked at Rachel with a brow raised, "Seriously? Whose the wiz?"

"He's my cousin. He can help you. I promise." She said.

"Hi, I'm Leo." The elf said, "Heard you needed to find someone."

"Yeah, I do."

He sat at the kitchen bar as we all gathered around him. Leo stretched out his arms and cracked his neck side to side before opening his laptop. I looked at weirdly at his theatrics.

"Alrighty." Leo said, "Tell me everything you know about her. You know her name?"

"Just the first. Annabeth." Thalia said, "And that's all we really know about her."

Leo typed something really quick.

"How exactly can you find someone, Leo? It's legal, right?" I asked.

He turned to me and gave a mischievous smile, "You could say that. Don't worry. I can find a person without breaking any laws. My computer can scope everything and anything that is out there about this girl. And unless the person you're looking for has never even touched a keyboard before, I'll be able to find her somewhere."

He turned back to the screen, typing a bit more.

I felt like I was in some spy movie. I ran my fingers through my hair like I did when I was nervous. Rachel noticed and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Hey, it's going to be ok. We'll find her."

"I can't believe I let her slip away so easily."

"Percy, you'll find her. We'll find her." She said, trying to be reassuring.

None of them knew how connected she was to me. About the bet.

They didn't know how incredibly dire it was that I needed to find her.

Thalia left soon later, needing to go get Jason and Tristan who stupidly didn't have enough money for a taxi. So it was just Rachel, me and elf hacker here.

"Aren't you some hacker genius? Why is this taking so long?" I asked Leo.

It had been close to two hours already.

"Uh, you really haven't given me much you know."

"Percy, be patient."

Everybody was getting crabby.

"Hey, why don't you take a walk. Clear your head a bit?" Rachel offered, "I'll call you if Leo finds something."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She said with a smile.

"Alright, thanks." I left out the door, but I did't go for a walk. I simply put on my jacket and took a seat on the steps that led down from my apartment door.

I leaned my forehead in my hands, breathing in the night air. Finally being able to sort out my thoughts.

Ace—Annabeth was everything to me. It was sort of scary how much of a hold she had on me. But, I didn't regret anything. Things weren't over yet. I was going to find her. I had to find her—my luck had limits, I knew that way too well.

I loved her. I knew it for a while now.

And she needed to be here to hear it from me.

"Did that girlie break your heart?"

I whipped my eyes up to see Gabe leaning there against the wall, two cigarettes sticking out of his mouth.

"Shut up and get the hell out of here." I said through clenched teeth. This man was the very last person I wanted to look at right now—or any time for that matter.

He gave me a wicked smile, "Figures she ran away from you. I was wondering why a girlie with such class could be with a good for nothing shithead like you." He said with that gruff, nicotine infested voice of his.

I glared at him, eyes narrowing, "What?"

Gabe shrugged irritated that I was asking, "I said I really was wondering. Thought she had to have a screw loose in her head or something."

"Because?"

Gabe snickered, picking out one cigarette and putting out the end against the cement wall and leaving a black stain, "You know I did business on the west coast sometimes."

I did. He always left me to take care of Tristan and me for weeks on end, saying it was a business trip.

"I thought you were lying about those business trips as an excuse to hit strip clubs."

He sneered, then smiled with his yellowed teeth, "Business, pleasure. All the same. I retired from that business, but I still remember a lot of who my clients were."

I never knew what Gabe did. I never asked or ever wanted to know.

"You're clients?"

His smile never left his face, "Powerful clients. Powerful families who have such unimaginable wealth and power that they could be kings and queens — and princesses." He added suggestively.

My eyes widened.

My phone buzzed. I pulled it out of my back pocket and looked at it.

 **Rachel: Percy, you need to come see this.**

I got up, "Get out of here, Gabe, or you'll be very sorry" I said darkly, not in the mood to be any nicer.

He humphed then threw his other cigarette on the ground before stamping on it, "I'm here for money."

I glared at him before going back into the apartment and closing the door behind me. Rachel looked up when she heard the door close.

"We found something." she said.

I went over, heart panicking-mind still not completely clear after what Gabe had just told me. Was she really?

My heart stopped seeing the screen.

"It took a while since I wasn't looking in the right area. I found this picture on Pheme Ossa—it's a top notch magazine popular-"

"On the west coast." I finished for him, my eyes still glued on the screen.

"Right." Leo said.

My heart hitched in my chest as I looked at the beyond gorgeous girl on the computer screen. Her sliver blue mesmerizing eyes usually striking clear was glancing dashingly at the camera while a guy had his affectionate arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her up on her feet. She was obviously drunk and with the richest people and celebrities at the party she was at. The guy was no doubt someone ridiculously famous.

This was dated a few years back and she reeked of being rich, spoiled and reckless. Top it all with the fact that she had golden blonde hair styled to perfection—the golden setting off the color of her eyes even more.

I didn't know the girl in the picture.

"She's a Chase." Rachel said incredulous, reading the caption.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" I asked, trying not to completely lose it.

Leo simply clicked through more photos and articles. Photos ranging from her partying even more with the rich of the rich to her fashion shoots in Ibiza, Milan and who knew where else to her lip-locked with every famous guy living and breathing on the west coast. Articles about her father's company winning big in the stock market or some other huge achievement and how the king had to only move a finger and mountains of cash moved. Articles about her brother, Malcolm Chase, taking over.

Then there came the silence. Nobody seeing her. Rumors of her being kept locked inside because of some pregnancy or something worse by her parents. It dated a couple months ago.

That was when she'd run away— all the way across country. To where I was.

A completely different person.

The girl I knew to be Ace.

Not this Annabeth who had pretty rich boys eating out of her hand.

No wonder she was familiar and could make people love her in an instant. She was raised to impress her whole life.

I never paid attention to famous people so I never would have figured she was someone from such class. Annabeth was from an entirely different world— and not only by distance. She was a Chase and that meant something.

It meant something...

Never in a million years would I have figured her mysterious past was this incredibly different from mine. For a brief moment, everything about her was fake and unreal. Her pain was fake. Her understanding for my pain was fake. Her love for me was fake.

Why'd she run away from a life so grand. A life that people only dreamed of.

The whole time she was with me, had she been mocking me? My life and how miserably I was getting by?

But those questions came to a stop right as I thought them. She was my mystery girl. Her sickness had been very much real and the pain she knew then was very much real as well.

I was full of self hate for even beginning to think that about her. Judging her like any other person when I'd spent so much time with her, knowing her for the most amazing, sweet, beautiful person she was.

I needed to see her. I needed to go to her.

"Hey, Leo. Do you think you can get an address?"

Leo scoffed, "Of course I can."

I looked up at Rachel, "I'm going."

She looked back, "I hope you know what you're doing?"

I did too.


End file.
